Big Show's Enormous Adventure
by UltimateWarrior4Life
Summary: Step right up for perhaps the greatest crossover of Total Drama, My Little Pony, WWE and MORE ever created! A story of action...drama...HORROR...comedy...MORE DRAMA...and tragedy...and love. Rated T for some crude humor, some sexual references and language
1. In Which We Meet Our Hero and Villain

Alright, now this is an idea i've had in my mind for a while now, I wondered, hey, What if The Big Show had his own movie? Starring cartoon characters! (MLP, TDI and a combination of others) TBH, It's a bit weird, and confusing. And trust me when I say this...THIS...WILL...BE...LONG...Hopefully 30, maybe even 40 chapters of awesomeness, so yeah. This is gonna be fun.

ROLL THE FILM MOTHERMARKA!

* * *

*We see a beautiful looking city, during The Narrator of the PPG's has returned, not surprisingly, we see Timmy Turner, Spongebob, Patrick, Cosmo, Wanda, Jimmy Neutron, Yogi Bear, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Goofy and (of course) Bugs Bunny.

The Narrator: The City of Toon Town! A wonderful town full of wonderful toons, A place, we won't see until Chapter 2...maybe.

*we cut to the WWE stadium, with big beautiful lights, cheering crowds, and wrestlers*

The Narrator: The stadium of WWE! The stadium of where every wrestler and any wrestler comes to get a shot of fame and glory!

*pictures of John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton and Sheamus winning titles*

The Narrator: But only the best get there! The rest...not so much.

*camoes of Ryback, Curtis Axel, Wade Barrett and Fandango*

All 4: HEY!

The Narrator: But there is one person that found that he could talk to cartoons...Was it...*

*we see Zack Ryder chatting with Drew McIntyre*

The Narrator: Zack Ryder?

Zack Ryder: No way bro.

The Narrator: Was it Drew McIntyre?

Drew McIntyre: ...Meh, I've done worse.

The Narrator: Was it...Santino Marella.

Santino Marella: *talks to Yogi Bear on a telephone* Yes, Yes, I know.

The Narrator: Yes, NO!...No, It was...*A 7'0ft tall man, weighing in at 425 pounds comes out of the bathroom* THE BIG SHOW!

The Big Show: *looks at what's going on* Who me?

The Narrator: Yes you!

The Big Show: What? What'd I do?

The Narrator: You had an adventure with cartoons!

The Big Show: I did?

The Narrator: You don't remember?

The Big Show: *shakes his head no*

The Narrator: *to Big Show* Listen, if you don't say yes, We don't have much of a story.

Big Show: Oh. Ok. *shakes his head yes*

The Narrator: Alright then! Let's go back to that wonderful day...Let's see, You were invited to a wedding yes?

Big Show: ...Yeah?...

The Narrator: But to whom's wedding?

Big Show: Ummm...Some girl named Twilight Sparkle and Some guy named Flash Sentry's wedding.

The Narrator: Did you have any idea of them at all?

*Big Show thinks for a second, and shrugs*

The Narrator: Was Flash Sentry about yay tall, blue hair, movie star good looks?

Big Show: Maybe...

The Narrator: And was Twilight Sparkle about yay tall, purple (with little parts of pink in it) and-

Curtis Axel: Hot?

The Narrator: ...Eeeeeer, maybe?

Big Show: *thinking hard now*

The Narrator: And wasn't there a teenager named Cody...and a girl named Fluttershy...and a cat named Garfield?

*Now Big Show's thinking REAL hard now when suddenly...*

Big Show: I remember now! There was also a evil hot witch named Courtney, And-And-And *points to John Cena* You were there! *points to Kane* You were there! *points to Daniel Bryan* You were there! *Points to the Shield* And you, you and you, You were all there! *points to the screen* And YOU were there too Mr. Announcer Sir!

The Narrator: Yes, that I was.

Big Show: *Sigh* The memories...*flashback time...title screen...*

*And we cut to the Big Show sleeping, it is 9 o'clock in the morning, the clock is BEEPS!*

The Narrator: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood morning Toontown! It's another sunny day here in the lovely city of Toontown! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the wubs are wub-wubbing, And we are having a wedding tonight!

Big Show: We are?

The Narrator: Well duh!

Big Show: *checks the calender* A...B...C...D...HOLY CRAP IT IS! Thanks Weird Talking Vpice Man.

The Narrator: You're welcome!...Oh, and don't call me that.

Big Show: Oh, Sorry.

The Narrator: That's ok, NOW GO YOUNG MAN, GO GET DRESSED!

Big Show: I'm 41...but...OK!

The Narrator: And as for you listeners out there, let's start off your day with a song you might remember, THE BEST DAY EVER, By Spongebob and the Swimmers!

*upbeat music starts playing and the first song starts, Big Show is now in the closet, getting dressed*

Big Show_: _Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me, *puts his overalls and gets his dry cleaned tux* Said_,_

The Narrator: "It's gonna be a good one, just wait and see!"

Big Show: Jumped out of bed and I ran outside, Feeling so extra ec-statified! *walks off to the stadium* It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)

*Big Show is greated by the forgotten WWE lowercarders, Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins and even Ryback, Then comes John Cena*

John Cena; Well, g'morning there Big Show, you're awfully happy today! Got some big news I see?

Big Show: *Excited* Oh, it's nothing much, except today is the day of the big wedding!

John Cena: *impressed* Oh HO! Congrats! Hey, whose the lucky bride?

Big Show: I dunno, Some girl named Twilight, This should be AWESOME!

*We cut to Toontown where Cody is at his house and is already dressed formally for the wedding

Cody: I'm so ready, I've got nothing to do,

The clock only says it's 9:02.

Every flower, every grain of sand, is reaching out to shake my hand. *walks outside*

It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)

*Next, we see Fluttershy nervous*

Fluttershy: Sometimes the little things start closing in on me. *here comes Rarity*

When i'm feeling down, I want to lose that frown, I stick my head out the window and I look around.

*Saxophone solo by Garfield featuring Odie on the drums and Nermald on the guitar, then we cut to Courtney, looking unusually eviler than usually*

Courtney: This day doesn't temp me, it can't disguise.

Everybody knows I should be that bride.

*Then to Garfield and the other 4*

Big Show, Fluttershy, Cody and Twilight Sparkle: Tonight's the night, for a party tonight, (Garfield: There'd better be some lasagna tonight.) Cause the best day ever's gonna last all night now! (Garfield: Otherwise i'm just sleeping in tonight) Cause the best day ever's gonna last all night now! (Garfield: Otherwise i'm just sleeping in tonight)

*BA, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM!*

Big Show: It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)

Cody: It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)

Fluttershy: It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)

Garfield: It's the lasagna-est day ever! (Best day ever) It's the lasagna-est day ever! (Best day ever)

Nermald: *off screen* That's best day ever, NOT lasagna-est day ever Garfield!

Garfield: Shut up Nermald!

*We cut to Twilight Sparkle's room, where she is preparing for what should have been the biggest day of her life...but then...the door opens, somehow, Twilight thinks that it might be someone*

Twilight: Hello?, Whose there?

*The door opens...IT'S COURTNEY! She takes down Twilight Sparkle and kidnaps the poor girl*

Courtney: *sadistic look on her face* Hey bridey...I hope you like your day in black and YELLOW! *Courtney throws Twilight Sparkle outside and paints her skin to look like Twilight Sparkle, and dyes her hair purple...and pink, puts on the tiara and dress, to camera* Just you wait Flash...just you wait...

* * *

**And, That's where I leave you for today...This should be good, ri****ght?...Ok, So it sucks so far, But I'm telling you, It WILL get better. MARK MY WORDS...**

**Read and Review, cause if you don't Leshawna's going to dance for you!...Well, maybe.**


	2. In Which The Prophecy is Written in Form

Stone Cold Steve Austin: This is Steve Austin here to tell you, if your ready for this chapter, GIMME A HELL YEAH! (HELL YEAH!) Good...NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? GET READING DAMN IT!

* * *

*Big Show is now seen walking, humming to the Best Day Ever*

Big Show: *humming, when...* *gasp* Is THAT the bride?

(He decides to go greet her, but he doesn't know that it is not the REAL bride)

Big Show: *to "Twilight Sparkle" Hello there m'am, I'm The Big Show, You can call me Paul Wight if you want, But everyone calls me Big Show.

"Twilight Sparkle": *freaked out at his size* Uuuuuh, Y-Y-Y-Yeah, Hi!...I'm uh, Twilight Sparkle...You can call me Twily (Not really.) but pretty much everyone calls me Twilight.

Big Show: Ok, Twiley.

"Twilight Sparkle": *mutters something under her breath*

Big Show: *confused* You ok?

"Twilight Sparkle": Wha? *sees Big Show* Uuuuh, yeah...if you excuse me...uh...I've gotta go. *runs off*

Big Show: Uuuh, Ok...Bye...*to himself* Huh, must be pre wedding jitters...Meh. *Shrugs* *Continues walking*

*Courtney hides in a wall*

Courtney: *to herself* This is scary, I can't let anyone ruin my chances to ruin the happiest day of Twiley's life. I need to get some help...but who...hmmmmmm.

*We cut to Courtney's house, for auditions for her bodyguards*

Courtney: NEXT.

*A weird looking creature with a dragon for a head, an eagle's bodies and...I don't even know what kind of tail THAT is.*

Courtney: And you are?

Discord: Only just one of the brightest men ever to rule a land! And smartest...and trickiest...and- *sees a penny* OOH! SHINY PENNY! *Tries to get penny, but...SNATCH!*

Mr. Krabs: That be MY penny ya scally wag! *walks off*

Discord: ...Uuuuuhh...I can discord people! And make chaos! *sees Spongebob* HEY! YOU THERE!

Spongebob: Who me?

Discord: Yes, You!

Spongebob: Cool!...What's going on?

Discord: Patrick's always gotten more popular responses than you, right?

Spongebob: Well that's great! He deserves it!

Discord: Isn't Sandy always smarter than you?

Spongebob: So? It's a talent she has!

Discord: Isn't Mr. Krabs richer than you?

Spongebob: Yeah, and I don't mind that!

Discord: ...*to Courtney* Uuuh, This could, take a while...

Courtney: NEXT!

*Tensai and Brodus Clay come in dancing*

Courtney: NEXT!

*Harold beatboxes*

Courtney: NEXT!

*3MB is about to sing*

Courtney: NEXT!

Heath Slater: What?! B-B-B-B-B-But we never got started!

Jinder Mahal: YEAH!

Courtney: You guys suck. *points to the exit* GET OUT!

*3MB walk out*

Drew McIntyre: I TOLD you this was a STUPID idea!

Heath Slater: Well, I'M SORRY, I didn't know YOU didn't RESPECT a 16 year old VIRGIN!

Jinder Mahal: Uh, Technically, she's 18.

Heath and Drew: SHUT UP JINDER!

Jinder Mahal: *hmpf*

*Santino Marella, The Great Khali and Emma come in...as like it's CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS!*

Courtney: *facepalms* Just get this trainwreck over with.

Santino Marella: *ahem, with Emma "dancing** Deck, the halls with boughs of holly...

The Great Khali: *confused* FALALALALALAFALALALALAFALALALALALALA!

Santino Marella: *singing* Tis, the season to be jolly.

The Great Khali: FALALALALALALALALALALALALALAFALALALALAFALAFALFALA!

Santino Marella: *singing* Dawn, we now our gay apparail.

(Darren Young: You TOO?!)

The Great Khali: FALALALALAFALALALALALFALALALALA!

Santino Marella: Troll, the ancient, yuletime carol...*all 3 together now* Fa la la la laaaaaaaa...la laaaaa...laaaaaaaaaa...l-

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *runs in and spears the living hell out of the Great Khali* HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!

?: Hey, HEY! Take it easy Reigns!

?: Where are we?

*Courtney sees the 3 vigilante men it seems that she's in love with them already*

Courtney: *flirtatious* Oooooooh, And who are YOU guys?

Dean Ambrose: Hi...We're the Hounds of Justice...the Saviors of Catatshrope, the 15th City Vigilantes, the-

Roman Reigns: *grunting under his mouth* Get to the point.

Dean Ambrose: Right...Y'see...When we heard that there was going to be a wedding...we were just...disgusted...especially because, the BRIDE...is the QUEEN...but hopefully...not for long.

Seth Rollins: We're also part time wrestlers too!

Dean Ambrose: ...Wow...you're actully right Seth.

Seth: Really? Cool! Can I have a cookie now?

Dean: *facepalm* Anyways...I'm Dean Ambrose...

Seth: Seth Rollins...

Roman: ...Roman Reigns...

All 3: And we will do anything, to stop this wedding...from happening...*Roman Reigns: Believe...in The Shield*

Courtney: *Seductive smile, touches all 3 of the stars abs and then, says with a swoon* ...You're hired.

Dean Ambrose: Thank you m'lady...We promise you...you won't be disappointed.

Courtney: *evil smirk on her face*

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Big Show: *Walking, when...she hears crying* What the? *runs to see what happened, we see, a mugged, bruised up Twilight Sparkle, her once sparkling dress, ripped* Oh my god...WHAT HAPPENED?

Twilight Sparkle: *crying* Please...please...you've gotta help me!

Big Show: Wait...who are you?

Twilight Sparkle: *sniff* I'm Twilght Sparkle...

Big Show: Huh, Odd, I saw a girl named Twilight Sparkle a while back...she looked nervous.

Twilight Sparkle: That's not Twilight...

Big Show: That ISN'T?...Huh, Odd...again.

Twilight Sparkle: No, I'm serious, That wasn't me...That girl is faking me.

Big Show: *gasp* What? Why?!

Twilight Sparkle: *Sigh* Well, Let me explain...

*sad piano music*

Big Show: We're singing again?

Twilight Sparkle: *Singing* Fate grows much crueler by passage of time,  
The decades that cut to my veins.  
If only I'd known how it'd all pass away.  
I'd have kept myself beside me that day.

The quiet cool air in our kingdom abroad,  
How it called you to fly and explore.  
'Til I started my cry and flew off to the scene  
And find myself lain dead on the floor.

(Courtney and The Shield are putting together their plan)

Once radiant beauty, oh flower of mine,  
Did fade as your body declined.  
But the reason I love you, your elegant mind,  
Did vanish as goodness was cursed in kind.

(Dean Ambrose: As I say, Be prepared.)

(Seth Rollins: Prepared? Prepared for what?)

(Courtney: For the end of queen!)

(Seth Rollins: Why? Is she sick?)

(Roman Reigns: No fool, We're gonna excecute her.)

(Seth Rollins: Oh, That's a great idea! Why do we even NEED a queen anyway? *Sing song* No more queen! No more queen!)

(Courtney: Silence! There will BE a queen!)

(Seth Rollins: But, you said.)

(Courtney: IDIOT, THERE WILL BE A QUEEN! STICK WITH ME, AND YOU SHALL NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!)

(The Shield: *All 3 cheer and chant "All Hail Queen Courtney!)

Big Show: So great was your pain

Twilight Sparkle: And so terrible my sorrow

As meat fell in pieces from bone.  
By your side we will stayed through the cries and the blood,  
I swear, ye wouldn't be ever left here alone

Rest now beloved in magical sleep  
I will for a time be away.  
I'll go to seek help from the Grand Temple mage,  
O'er mountain, and desert, and plain.

*we cut to Garfield and Odie*

Garfield: Now move dumb mutt by sunlight and by night.  
Lasagna is definatley on my side.

Big Show: *crying a little* Heaven I pray one more chance for her sou

lTwilight Sparkle: *singing* Restore me my beautiful pride.

*as the music becomes more symphonic, Bray Wyatt comes in as a choir sings*

Bray Wyatt: *Singing* Soon did you reach the Eldest and the others,  
The keepers of all history  
They said that the signs point to one ancient legend  
Of 4 special creatures shrouded in mystery

For one simple sting from the hands of Flutteshy's most.  
Will send out the claws of the fat lasagna cat!  
A hex (Cody) that intends not just bodily death  
But to wither the souls of the ones they love most.

*rock guitar by Spike,

Bray Wyatt: Asleep in your chamber, one hand left of life,  
The gates of the night will soon shine...  
With all of my power, I'll cast a great spell  
Restore her body, give me time.

Bray Wyatt: So, rest now my friends nestled deep inside  
Safe until I look once more upon Flash's bride  
And know not this madness, this parasite  
At journey's end, we'll be together, all things right.  
Soon...  
Soon...  
Soon...

*the song ends*

Big Show: Bray...What are you saying?

Bray Wyatt: What i'm sayin'...is the truth Show...Big Show...*points to Big Show* YOU, Are the PROPHECY! (DUN, DUN, DUN!)

Big Show: WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?

Seth Rollins: WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?

* * *

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**BTW: The song that was shown in this chapter was not my song, It was a youtuber named SkyBolt's doing, It's called Lament for Chrysalis, Check it out! It's good! (I just changed some of the lyrics for the song sung in here...Ok, I should probably stop talking now! BYE!)**


	3. In Which Our Hero's Journey Begins

Razor Ramon: Hey yo man...Razor Ramon is here...to tell you...to watch out for a special cameo apperance of the one and only...Razor...Ramon...

* * *

Big Show: *Shocked* Wait...I'm...a prophecy?

Bray Wyatt: Yes, My overweight child.

Big Show: ...H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how?!

Bray Wyatt: Y'see...*Flashback* A long time ago...there was a brutal kidnapping...of a poor girl...a poor girl named...Celestia...Now, Back then, she wasn't very much of the person she is today...So, She couldn't ask anyone for help...she was alone...then one day, my father, Waylon Mercy (who was back then, a sheep known as Dan Spivey) came, He saw the poor girl...crying her tears, He asked her what was the matter, Celestia told him everything...about the kidnapping...about the trouble...about everything...now, My father, he didn't stand up for this...she was beaten and battered...and bruised...he needed to help her...but how?...Then, a hopeless romantic named of Joshua came to see what happened, A nervous girl named of Butterfly came too...and a lazy man named of only Joe came...and he didn't care...now, I was 5 years old when this happened, so I don't remember much...but what I can remember, is that we went on only one of the greatest journeys of my life...it helped me, become who I am today...that prophecy was made 800 years ago, (Aging is a lot different in Toontown) it was said, when a girl was in trouble, and an giant oaf came along...with the help of 3 other unlikely heroes...and if they were to help a poor girl in need...they would have to fight the dangers of life...bugs...wood...fire...lightning...blood...sweat...tears...and even...YOUR LIVES...that was all 800 years ago, now the prophecy is being fufilled again, As a NEW MAN, WILL FOLLOW THE FOOTSTEPS...OF MY DEAR FATHER WAYLON MERCY!...Right...now...Don't you see Big Show, YOU are that man, YOU are the prophecy...YOU...are the chosen one...*Choir*

Big Show: Wow...I didn't know that. *Cody, Fluttershy, Garfield are zapped in*

Cody: Huh?

Fluttershy: *eek*

Garfield: What in the name of?

Bray Wyatt: Everyone...This is Big Show...Big Show...everyone.

Big Show: Uh...Hi? *waves hand*

Fluttershy: *eek*

Big Show: It's ok, It's ok, I won't hurt you...

Cody: Big Show...OH MY GOSH, MY FATHER IS A HUGE FAN OF YOURS, CAN HE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?

Big Show: Uh, sure I guess. *gets a pen, Cody hands him a Big Show poster and The Big Show writes his name on the poster* Is that good?

Cody: Yes! *hugs Show* Thank you so much!

Big Show: *hugs Cody* Awww, you're welcome.

Garfield: *to Bray Wyatt* What are you DOING?

*10 minutes later...*

Garfield: Wait...so you mean to tell us...

Cody: We're part of a...

Fluttershy: A prophecy?...

Garfield: Big fat hairy deal.

Bray Wyatt: Oh, it's no big fat hairy deal...it's a critical deal...the fate of Toontown, HANGS IN YOUR HANDS BIG SHOW!

Big Show: Really?

Bray Wyatt: Yes...really...*to all 5 of our heroes* Are you willing...to take the test...of a lifetime?

Big Show: I will.

Twilight Sparkle: I will.

Fluttershy: I will.

Cody: I will!

Garfield: I won't.

Cody: *angry* Oh yes you are, No wedding equals No Lasagna!...*clenched teeth* Now get out there or ELSE.

Garfield: ...Oh fine...I'm in.

Bray Wyatt: Very well then...Good luck...you'll need it. *flies away*

Big Show: Well, I guess we're gonna walk?

Garfield: NO, That takes for-EVER!

Cody: Hmmmm...Hey! Maybe we can get on a bed, and Garfield can push us!

Big Show: Great idea! *a old bed matress appears as catchy 1920's music plays*

*Unfortunatly, The matress doesn't go very far*

Cody: No...no...Hey! What about a pogostick?

*Unfortunatly, The pogostick can't hold THAT many people at the same time and it breaks*

Cody: No...no...HEY! Why not put a refridgerator on a skateboard and Big Show and pull us!

*It seems to work for a few minutes, but Big Show's back breaks causing the 4 heroes to go into the freezer*

Cody: No...no...no...HEY! How about we-

Show, Fluttershy, Garfield and Twilight: SHUT UP CODY!

Garfield: Let someone else have a try!

*we see a blanket*

Garfield: Rise o' magic Hassan...Rise!

Big Show and Twilight: *facepalm*

Cody and Fluttershy: *excited*

*Twilight and Fluttershy carry Big Show, Garfield and Cody, but that fails*

*And then, we get a montage of epic failures, it seems that all hope is lost...until...*

Razor Ramon: *driving limo* Hey yo, Man! Wanna lift?

Big Show: Razor Ramon! Thank goodness you're here! Sure we'd like a lift!

Razor Ramon: Then hop on in man. *everyone does*

Big Show: Welp...I guess this is it...

Twilight Sparkle: Yep...

Big Show: Here we go...

Razor Ramon: So...where we headin' too?...

Big Show: A magical journey...

Razor Ramon: ...I take it that means drive nonstop until we hit Celestia's place...Good thinking chico. *hits the gas pedal* Let's ride...

*the limo takes off and our heroes are on their way!*

The Narrator: As we close out this chapter, Let's end it with a song. Shall we?

*a happy cheerful string tune plays*

Twilight: *singing* Life is like a journey  
On a road that's within  
Head says you should stay,  
But your heart says to begin  
So you go  
All 5: But you don't want to go

*Cody glares at Garfield*

Twilight: Any life worth living  
Isn't life just filled with ease  
You just stay forgiving  
Through the forest and the trees  
Twilight and Cody: And you'll go  
Just where you want to go

All 5: (except Garfield) *singing* Time flies by in the city of light  
Time stands still in the country  
There's no time for a fuss and a fight *Cody and Big Show bonk each other on the heads*  
As we travel the land  
Cody and Big Show: And I'd be  
Satisfied  
Just to be  
Not denied  
All: To reside  
With some pride  
While I ride  
To the City,  
The City  
Of Light!

*As day turns to night, lights starting shining*

Cody: Light shines like a diamond  
In the City at night  
Big Show: When that diamond shines  
You know that everything's all right  
Garfield: But you know  
We've got a long way to go

*Big Show glares at Garfield*

Fluttershy: *singing* Let us meet Celestia  
We don't wanna make her wait  
Shy and Cody: *singing* You just keep a-knockin';  
She'll open up the gate  
To the City of Light

Big Show: Celestia is a woman with a plan I can understand  
Twilight: Celestia is a woman of great reflection  
Cody: Celestia is a woman who lays her hand across the land  
Fluttershy: Master is the man of our affection

All 5: (Garfield goes blah blah blah) Time flies by in the city of light  
Time stands still in the country  
There's no time for a fuss and a fight  
As we travel the land  
Big Show and Cody: And I'd be  
Satisfied  
Just to be  
Not denied  
All 5: To reside  
With some pride  
While I ride  
To the City,  
The City  
Of Light!

(Garfield: That was STUPID!)

(Twilight: Really? I thought it was fun!)

(Garfield: Oh man, YOU are a SUCKER!)

(All 4: GARFIELD! (Big Show: Honestly?!)

(Garfield: What? I'm just sayin'!)

*Meanwhile, in the lair of Courtney's...*

Seth Rollins: *with a telescope* ...Oh my god...*runs to tell the others* COURTNEY, AMBROSE, REIGNS! It's terrible! It's awful! It's horrible! It's-

All 3: WHAT?

Seth Rollins: ...BIG SHOW'S GOING TO RUIN OUR PLANS!

Courtney: ...Oh don't worry Seth...It won't be long until his days...along with his 4 friends...*Evil look in her eyes* Are numbered...

* * *

**First off, I would just like to congratulate Razor Ramon (otherwise known as Scott Hall) for FINALLY getting into the Hall of Fame, He deserved it! He had a long incredible career, and god bless him on getting clean. (Thank you DDP!)**

**Read and Review my friends! Otherwise Alex Riley will win the WWE Championship!**


	4. In Which We Get Stuck In The Basement

Triple H: Let's play the game.

* * *

*as we head off, we see a gas station/store, perfect timing as the car is almost running out on fuel.*

Razor Ramon: *off screen* I'm gonna stop for some gas, stock up in the store if you want.

Garfield: All right! I'm so hungry!

Cody: You've been saying that for the last 18 minutes, we get it already. You're hungry.

Big Show: Even I'M not THAT hungry!

*Everyone gets out of the car to go in the store*

Big Show: *sees the toys*

Cody: *sees the video games*

Fluttershy: *sees the animals*

Garfield: *sees the food*

Twilight Sparkle: *sees...a closet* Huh? Where does THAT lead to?

Garfield: Dunno, don't care.

*Garfield and the other 3 go to get stuff, Sparkle rolls eyes and decides to explore the basement*

*2 hours later...*

Big Show: This is SO awesome!

Garfield: *apparently 25 pounds fatter than he was before* Yeah! Who knew they made such amazing good lasagna!

Cody: I didn't know they had The Simpsons game!

Fluttershy: I never knew how cute and cuddly this kitty was! *pets the "kitty's" mane*

Big Show: Um, Fluttershy?

Fluttesrshy: Not now Show, i'm making a new friend.

Big Show: That's the problem...that's no friend.

Fluttershy: Well, how rude! Now tell me this...*Points to lion* does this cute kitty cat look mean to you?

Lion: RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Fluttershy: ...Ok, never mind...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

*Everyone runs to the basement*

*Evil laughing*

Cody: What the heck?

Twilight Sparkle: ...Don't...ask...

Kane: *walks in with Trixie, Discord (as a freakin' BOX!)and Duncan* Why so glum chum? You feel like you've seen a ghost...

Big Show: Well, DUH! You ARE a ghost!

Trixie: Oh really?...Well, The Great and Powerful Trixie says that nobody ever respected you as a WWE Champion!

Big Show: Oh no, You're not getting ME in your little game.

Fluttershy: Don't worry, I know they have good sides (i've done it before with Discord.)

Duncan: Aaaaawwww, what's the matter? Y'all scared of getting a whoopassin' of a lifetime?

Garfield: *laughs* REALLY? No, no, seriously. We've got a total weirdo with the goat for a face, (No offense to Daniel) A mohawked wannabe emo, and monsterous has been, *lovingly to Trixie* And the hottest living being known to my beating heart...*seductive* Say...what say we get out of here and go out on a ride on the Garfield Train?

Trixie: *scoff* Puh-LEAZE! As IF I could fall in love with a fatso cat like YOU!

Garfield: Alright, suit yourself.

Discord: *in thought* I went from taking over Equestria to this?...oh well, i've seen crueler fates.

*Ring, Ring*

Cody: Oh, sorry, it's just my phone. *gets phone*

Trixie: *eyes closed* HA! The Great and Powerful Trixie's phone is certanly better than *opens eyes, shocked, sees Cody in a love way...not something you see often out of Trixie...Trixie seems to be falling in love*

Discord: *snickering*

Trixie: *snaps out of it* ...you?...Uh, what just happened?

Duncan: Trixie, focus.

Trixie: Sorry, Sorry.

*Someone opens door*

Store Employee: He's so lucky, this is the last blender in stock! *gets blender and walks out*

Kane: *evil laugh* Y'see, you never quite know what they're going to do. *to himself* We're so spotanious.

Cody: *scared* Well, well, well, well, That's nice, but...HOW DO WE ESCAPE?

Duncan: ...*snickers* HA! DID YA HEAR THAT BOYS?! THEY WANT TA KNOW HOW TO ESCAPE! HA! ISN'T THAT HILLAIROUS?! *Everyone laughs, except for our heroes* JIMMY, PLAY THE MUSIC!

"Jimmy": *plays an organ for a few seconds...until he gets a quarter for the jukebox and puts it in the musicbox and it starts playing jazzy 1940's music*

Kane, Duncan, Discord, Trixie and Random Others: Watch yourself!  
Don't fall off of the shelf!

Trixie: *flirts with Cody* You must be the new boys in town. *touches Cody's chin*

Cody: What's that sound?  
Is someone movin' round?

Duncan: Sit down for a spell  
You don't look so well.

15th Pipe: Wait a minute, I feel great!  
You just leave yourself to fate *jumps out of pipe organ*  
You might as well just hang around.

14th and 16th: It's too late  
We've got to operate!  
All: Just try to relax  
It's a house of wax!

Trixie, Discord and Curtis Axel: *go all disco on them* Oh, I remember Frankenstein  
Shivers up my spine, wo-oh

Big Show: *freaked out* I'm for getting out of here.

All: No need to shout, my dear, no-oh (Wade Barrett: So tell me.)

Wade Barrett and Duncan: Who will go to the cellar down below?

Discord: Trouble is a-bubblin' in the brew! *a stew is brewing*

All: And while you're down there Mr. Vincent Price  
Will give you good advice

Duncan: He'll know what to do  
You just tell him "Boo!"

Duncan, Trixie, Diamond Tiara and the 1st Pipe: He will put the voodoo in the stew  
I'm telling you!

All: *while Kane makes scary finger puppets* It's like a movie  
It's a B-movie show  
It's like a movie  
It's a B-movie show

*then, a box comes, and a weirdo comes out, he looks like a toaster, a shaver and a lamp*

Mish-Mash: Look at me! I mean REALLY, barf! barf! barf! I'm a toaster, a shaver and a lamp!...OH GOD! I'MMA MISH MASH! *Collapses as the box is taken away*

Big Show: This is weird

Garfield: It's much worse than I feared

Cody: I'll close my eyes and make it disappear. *does so but Duncan, Discord, Trixie and Kane look at him evilly*

Big Show, Garfield and Cody: *run to a corner*Yes, they're strange

Discord: It ain't home on the range

All: You just tell St. Pete

That you got cold feet

All 5: *Fluttershy points at the sun setting* There goes the sun  
Here comes the night  
Somebody turn on the light

All 5: *as wires tangle their bodies around*Somebody tell me that fate has been kind

Duncan and Trixie: You can't go out  
You are (CM Punk: YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!) out of your mind!

All: *Cody is now the victim of the puppets* It's like a movie  
It's a B-movie show  
It's like a movie  
It's a B-movie show

*The main 4 now go up chords, from C, to high C, and each one is more scary than the last, but it is now known that Trixie not only is a tricky villain, she's also a really damn good singer, the last (and longest) note is sung, And Trixie flies up to the top holding that last note for a good 10 seconds, and song ends*

Big Show: ...So what does that mean?

Duncan: It means you're stuck here...FOREVER!

Big Show: Forever?!...NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Duncan and Kane walk away*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT ABOUT THE PROPHECY?

Discord: Prophecy? What prophecy?

Big Show: *Sniff* Oh, you know, a big giant clumsy oaf helping a girl...today was supposed to be Twilight Sparkle's wedding and-

Discord: And Courtney came in and kidnapped her and that's why you're stuck in this chase...*pats Big Show on the back* there, there, i've been there before...

Big Show: You HAVE?

Discord: Oh yes, There was this one time I had to help a filly named Chrysalis take over the world. *pictures of that "embarassing day"* It didn't end so well.

Big Show: So you'll help us then?!

Discord: ...*looks around to see if Duncan and Kane are gone* *whispering* Sure. But PLEASE don't tell them, I don't want to end up getting in MORE trouble than I already have.

Big Show: I promise.

Trixie: *mouthing* Wow, what a buzzkill.

Big Show: Huh?

Trixie: Uuuuh, I mean...uh...THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE SHALL NOW GO TO...uh...uh...CLIP HER FINGERNAILS! Yeah! That's right, so uh...you guys have fun and I'll be back! *walks off, seductivily to Cody* I'll see YOU later Cody. *giggling, blows a kiss to Cody, walks off*

Cody: *love eyes and stare*

Big Show and Twilight Sparkle: Oh brother. *facepalm*

* * *

**The Undertaker: ...Creatures of the night...although my streak has died...I will never...REST...IN...PPPPPPPPIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...read and review...**


	5. In Which We Learn About A Secret Love

The Rock: THE ROCK...Wishes he was in this jabroni stand instead of that jabroni called Trixie.

* * *

*Meanwhile, inside the lair of Courtney*

Roman Reigns: *snoozing*

*Ding dong*

Roman: *sigh* FINALLY! *opens door* About time ya got here delivery man, we're star- *sees the thing*...ving...

*We see a 20 pipe pipe organ*

Seth Rollins: It followed me home. :3

Roman: ...Uh, Ambrose, You might wanna come see this!

Ambrose: What is it?...*shocked*...What in the name of ToonTown is THAT?

Seth: It followed me home Ambrose! Can we keep it, PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE?

Ambrose: ...*closes door*

Seth: ...I'll take that as a yes.

*Door opens*

Seth: He's gone?

Roman: Yeah, now shut up and c'mon in damn it!...And bring that thing along too!

Seth: Yaaaay! Thanks Reigns!

Roman: No problem Ltn. Loco. *walks in as Rollins tries to push the organ in the house*

*Pointless filler later...*

Cody: So, what you're telling me...is that THIS was the way out all along?

Discord: Ironic huh? The same door we saw you come in! *sighs happily* The memories...*Flashback...NOT*

Garfield: Don't do that again.

Discord: Sorry, sorry.

Big Show: Well, the car must be filled up with gas by now, so let's get going!

Discord: Ah yes, the wedding! I do so love weddings!

Trixie: *mutters* Calm down Freakazoid, We'll be out of here in no time.

Discord: D'you say something?

Trixie: Nope.

*they get out of the store...only to see that...THE CAR IS GONE!*

Discord: Well i'll be...how did-

*Razor Ramon's theme is heard playing*

Razor Ramon: *off screen* HEY YO...CHICO...WHAT RAZOR WANTED...RAZOR GOT...*Laughing*

Garfield: ...Well, looks like we're doomed...Oh well, it's been fun, guess i'll see you tommorrow, g'bye. *walks off, but Cody stops him*

Cody: *stops Garfield* Garfield, We are getting through this if it's the last thing I do...

Big Show: Besides, we're just marooned that's all.

Garfield: Marooned, doomed, What's the point? We're lost in the middle of nowhere!

Twilight Sparkle: Well...we'll just have to continue by foot.

*Groans by everyone except for Trixie who says...*

Trixie: THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE...Does not walk.

Big Show: *ahem*...Cody.

Trixie: ...On second thought, Trixie will walk for Cody. *everyone starts to walk, Trixie squeals a little*

*walking, walking, walking*

Garfield: Are we there yet?

Big Show: No Garfield.

*5 minutes later*

Garfield: Are we there yet?

Cody: No Garfield.

*3 minutes later*

Garfield: Are were there YET?

Discord: No Garfield.

*2 minutes later*

Garfield: NOW Are we there?

Fluttershy: No Garfield.

*1 minute later*

Garfield: NOW?

Twilight Sparkle: No Garfield.

*30 seconds later*

Garfield: NOW?!

Trixie: Don't make me turn you into a frog, Cause I can.

Garfield: ...

*15 seconds later*

Garfield: ARE-

All (but Garfield): NO GARFIELD NOW SHUT UP!

Garfield: Hmpf.

*10:00 PM...*

Big Show: *yawn* I'm beat.

Twilight: I know, I've been walking for hours.

Garfield: *asleep*

Big Show: Alright, Anyone know how ta make a tent?

(No, I don't think so, maybe, nope, nada, uh uh.)

Trixie: THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE...Has no idea how to build a tent...*Aaaaaaawwwwwwwww*...

The Narrator: HOWEVER...

Big Show: There's a however?

The Narrator: There's always a however in stories.

Big Show: Oooooooooooohhhhhhh...I don't get it.

Trixie: Trixie can use my MAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCC to make a tent...

Big Show: *to Twilight Sparkle* Does she always do this in 3rd person?

Twilight Sparkle: Heh, heh, Once a Trixie, Always a Trixie.

Trixie: *bows her head and hands to the ground* Rise oh magic tent...*puts her hands up to the sky* RISE UP TO ME OH, MAGIC TENT!

Cody: Uh, We could use this tent I found? *we see a green and blue tent, pretty big too*

Trixie: *sees the tent and Cody* On second thought, let's go with his plan.

*WICKED TENT TRANSITION!*

*And the home...of the...rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

The Narrator: And that concludes our brodcast day, from everyone here on ToonTown Radio, we wish you, a very good night.

Big Show: *turns off radio* *yawn* G'night Garfield, G'night Fluttershy, G'night Twilight, G'night Discord, G'night Cody, G'night Trixie...Trixie?...Trixie?

*Big Show sees Trixie smiling happily at Cody*

Big Show: Trixie?

Trixie: *gasp*

Big Show: What are you?

Trixie: Nothing...nothing.

Big Show: *looking suspicious*

Trixie: *sigh* Ok, ok, I'll tell you...but you have to promise not to tell anyone...

Big Show: I will...I mean, I won't.

*Trixie and Big Show get out of the tent*

Trixie: *whispers to Big Show* You know this "Cody" guy?

Big Show: *whispers to Cody* Oh yeah, he's a very nice man, he seems so innocent and loving...and caring too.

Trixie: *whispers to Big Show* Well...I think I might have a bit of a crush on him...

Big Show: YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON CODY?! OH THAT'S WONDERFUL! *Shhhhhhhh!* Oh...sorry...Wait, how did THAT happen?

Trixie: *Sigh* Well, lemme explain.

*piano goes up scales*

Big Show: Another song?

(Yes, Another song, Just play along...)

Trixie: ...*piano plays* As great and powerful, they say, you always look like the most perfect thing the world makes you think you are...but even the most perfect have their flaws...

Big Show: So? Just because your great and powerful doesn't mean you can still love, Right?

Trixie: That's what I thought...until...I met him...

Big Show: Whose...him?

Trixie: *points to Cody*

Big Show: Oh, that's him...

Random Guy: Say, Whaddaya like about 'im then?

*jolly string tune comes in*

Trixie: Let's see...there's the way he walks, and the way he talks, his chisled look, and his great physique...

Random Guy 2: Love, love, It's all hormones ya see, You'll grow out of it...

Big Show: *piano hits the "G" note* Oh boy. (Trixie: And when I saw him...)

Trixie: *ahem* *sings that G note beautifully*

Big Show: Wow...

*jolly strings and piano*

Trixie: *waltzing around* I could have danced all night!  
I could have danced all night!  
And still have begged for more. *twirls around Big Show*  
I could have spread my wings  
And done a thousand things I've never done before. (Big Show: But you've done a lot of things Ms. Trixie  
I'll never know What made it so exciting;  
Why all at once, My heart took flight. *swoon* I only know when he .  
Began to dance with me I could have danced, *flies up to the stars up in the sky*  
danced, danced all night! *twiddles down as she swoons again*  
Garfield: It's after three now.  
Twilight Sparkle: Don't you agree now,  
Discord: She ought to be in bed. (She'll...ti...re...ooooooooouuuuuuuuttttttt...)

*the scenary changes from stary night, to a royal ball night, Trixie looks stellar with her blue and white ballgown, meanwhile Big Show looks like Mickey Mouse from his Delayed Date*

Trixie: I could have danced (Big Show: That you could of. )all night! (Big Show: That you should of.)

I could have danced all night!

The Rock: And still have begged for more...JABRONI!

Trixie: I could have spread my wings. *waltzing around the ballroom, Meanwhile Big Show keeps walking*  
And done a thousand things I've never done before.  
I'll never know, What made it so exciting.  
Why all at once my heart took flight. *then, out comes her Prince Charming, Cody, and the two begin to dance*  
I only know when he  
Began to dance with me.  
I could have danced, danced danced all night!

Bad News Barrett: I understand, dear.  
It's all been grand, dear.  
But now for bad news, get some sleep, it's friggin' late. (BAD...NEW...BAR...RETTTTTTTTTT...)  
Trixie and Big Show: I (You) could have danced all night,  
I (You) could have danced all night.  
And still have begged for more.  
I (You) could have spread my wings,

Big Show: And done a thousand things you've never done before.

Trixie: I'll never know What made it so exciting.  
Big Show: Why all at once your heart , IT TOOK FLIGHT!

Trixie and Big Show: *big finish* I only know when he *runs up to the top of the stairs, Big Show joins her*  
Began to dance with me (you) I could have danced, danced,  
danced...

Big Show and Trixie: *Trixie holds an incredibly high note, while Big Show holds it only for the rest of the song* All night!

*the song is finished, but Trixie isn't, Big Show decides to walk away slowly*

Big Show: Uh...goodnight.

Trixie: *still holding that note...INCREDIBLY TOO THAT IS!*

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. In Which A Magician is Made A Hero

Paul Heyman: Ladies and gentleman, My name is Paul Heyman and I am here to wish you good luck on your story...along with my clients, The King of Swing, Cesaro...AND...The Man who...BEAT...THE STREAK...BRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK...LLLLLLEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

* * *

*The Next Day*

*Walk, walk, walk*

Big Show: *tummy rumbles* Ugh, i'm starving, it feels like ages since I last ate.

Cody: Maybe because it HAS been ages since we've ate!

Fluttershy: Oh...What are we going to do?

*At that moment, our heroes see Applejack, selling her declicious home made Apple treats.*

Big Show: Whose that?

Twilight Sparkle: That's my good friend Applejack!

Big Show: Applejack...hmmm...I like it.

Garfield: Apples?!...YUCK! I HATE A-

Twilight: *shuts up Garfield* Garfield, Don't even say it!

Garfield: Say what? I hate apples?

*That grabs Applejack's attention*

Applejack: *off screen* ...Wha'd you just say?...

Twilight: See?

Garfield: AW CRAP!

*Garfield grabs everyone and runs away*

Big Show: See Garfield, This is why people don't like you! You're so...sarcastic...and surly.

*Everyone agrees*

Garfield: Don't care, NEXT STOP, LASAGNA!

*Bray Wyatt stops them*

Bray Wyatt: NO...NO BREAKS...One single break...AND THE WHOLE PROPHECY...Will be ruined.

Garfield: WHAT ABOUT LUNCH?

Bray Wyatt: *gives them all trail mix* Enjoy. *POOF*

Garfield: Eeeeeeeergh...YOU NO GOOD LITTLE PIECE OF SIZZLE FLIZZ, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL PUT YOUR BUTT WHERE THE PISS GOES! *We see Octavia and Vinyl Scratch walking when they see Garfield cussing at the air*

Octavia: ...Um...o...k...then...Let's just walk away slowly...

Vinyl: *laughing at Garfield* No, no, THIS IS CLASSIC!

Octavia: *facepalm*

Garfield: AND THAT'S THE MOTHERBUCKING TRUTH!...*Breathes in some fresh air* Aaaaaaah, that felt so much better.

Cody: I'm sure it did.

Discord: *laughing like mad, trying to catch his breath* I'm sorry, I'm sorry...But this...is just...CLASSIC!...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Trixie: *snickering*

*Big Show laughs, but then stops when he hears mysterious rumbling*

Big Show: Sssssh, did you hear that?

Twilight: Uh...y-y-y-yeah?

*more rumbling*

Cody: What was that?

Discord: I...don't know...

*still more rumbling*

Trixie: ...What in the name of-

Garfield: Calm down, It was probably just Odie...or maybe Nermal...better than little brat, At least Odie doesn't faunt his cuteness.

*EVER SO more rumbling...and then...POW! The Shield attacks, beating down on The Big Show and Garfield, the powerful trio destroyed them all, Dean delievered some Dirty Deeds on Garfield and Discord, Seth tried to Aveda Kavera Fluttershy, but he was amazed by her cuteness and just hugged her to death, Roman broke up the happy party with bone-crushing spears on Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle (Which Seth protested) and The Big Show, But then, a miracle happened...*

*Just when Roman Reigns was about to spear the poor helpless teen of Cody...Trixie jumped up in the air and blocked the path to Cody, causing Reigns to spear Trixie down the ground, the impact was so great, it caused a massive nuclear explosion, killing everyone instantly.*

**THE END...**

*...NOT! But it really did cause a nuclear explosion, which gave Trixie some massive bruises, scars on her face and everywhere else, bleeding, and some lost teeth*

Cody: ...Trixie?...You...saved my life...

Big Show: Trixie?...Are you alive?...

*Trixie stayed motionless on the ground*

Discord: Oh no...I think...she's...dead...

*DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN*

Cody: *devastated* NO! *tears rolling down his face* NO CELESTIA, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME, OH! DEAR! LORD! WHY GOD, WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! *Breaks down crying*

Twilight Sparkle: *tries to calm Cody down, but he keeps bawling like a baby* Cody...Cody...*frustrated*...CODY!

Cody: Huh?...*sniff*

Twilight: It's ok...I'm a nurse, I can heal her.

Cody: *sniff* You can?

Twilight: Of course. This shouldn't take long...

*The Narrator: 12 Hours Later...*

*Cody and Big Show wait anxiously*

Twilight: *walks out*

Cody: WELL?!

Twilight: Well, I have some good news and I've got some bad news...The good news is that I was able to sucessfully heal her.

Cody; HOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Twilight: The bad news is that she's still got some bumps and bruises...she's still a bit woozy, and her eyes look bloodish red, and her voice sounds a bit funny too...So, you might want to watch out on that.

Trixie: *hoarse, off screen* NONSENSE! *Coughs hardly as she stumbles back, Twilight seems right about Trixie's condition, she looks like a mess.* The Great...And Powerful...Trixie...*wobbling terribly*...can survive...anything...

Cody: OH, THANK NEPTUNE YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! *Hugs Trixie*

Big Show: Yeah, It's good to have ya back, Right Fluttershy? (No Fluttershy.)...Fluttershy?

Twilight: Oh no, Don't tell me we've lost Fluttershy.

Big Show: I'm afraid we did.

Twilight; Oh no...

Garfield: *with some pizza and some lasagna* Well, luckily, I just happened to find a food place that will help us along the journey. *to ?* YO' DUDE! THANKS FOR THE PIZZA MAN!

Curtis Axel: *off screen* YOU'RE WELCOME!

Ryback: *off screen* THANK YOU FOR STOPPING AT RYBAXEL'S WONDERFUL WORLD OF TASTE! PLEASE COME AGAIN SOON!

Garfield: WE WILL!

*10 MINUTES LATER...*

Big Show: FLUTTERSHYYYYYYY!

Garfield: Where are you ya little wimp?

Discord: Fluttershyyyy?!

Cody: Shy? Fluttershy?

Twilight Sparkle: FFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Trixie: *hoarse, stumbling* Come on, Fluttershy,  
speak up for Pete's sake! *wheezes*

Twilight: No, no Trixie...Just relax.  
You've done enough. *Trixie feels a bit of fire in her eyes*  
We'll look for her.

Trixie: Relax?! *hoarsefully* The Great...and Powerful...*sigh* You know what? I am feeling  
burned out. *collapses*

Big Show: Hey guys, Listen to this! *turns on the radio*

The Narrator: Last night, Three unnamed vigilantes attacked the poor men who were trying to save their wedding day, (which has been postponed until further notice) everyone from that poor group was attack, except for one man named Cody, when a girl named Trixie saved the poor man from certain destruction. Trixie will be awarded  
a Purple Heart when she returned  
for being wounded  
in the line of duty and for saving a helpless citizen in need.  
Magicians all around the world  
stopped their daily routine...  
for a moment of silence  
in respect for her bravery.

Twilight: Don't you see Trixie?, You're redeeming yourself, you've saved a friend...you're a hero...

Trixie: Me?...A...hero? *touched, tearing up* Wow...*sniff* I guess I...have...come a long way...*sniff* from being another flash in the pan...*sniff* To...to...an amulet wearing jerk...*sniff, she looks ready to burst*...to...*hugs Twilight Sparkle, she's gone from touched, to tears of joy* I'M A HERO!...I'VE DONE IT...THE...THE-THE-THE-THE GREAT...AND H-H-H-H-H-HEROIC...TRIXIE...SAVED...THE...D-D-D-D-DAY...*wailing huge tears now, Twilight comforts Trixie*

Twilight: There there...You did a brave thing, and i'm really proud of you.

Big Show: We all are.

Cody: Yeah...I really appreciated the help Trix...it was...really...cool of you.

Trixie: *trying hard to hold back the tears* I did this for love Cody...Because...I...I...I...I...I...LOVE YOU!

*gasps from everyone*

Cody: R-r-r-r-r-really?...

Trixie: *nods her head*

Cody: ...Wow...I-I-I dunno what to say...

Discord: *clenched teeth* Kiss...KIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!...

Garfield: *looks at Discord all funny*

Discord: ...What?...WHAT?

*Cody and Trixie look at each other, love, so tender...and then...their lips touched...their first kiss...oh, and it was real...it was damn real*

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW*

Fluttershy: *returns* Hi guys, I'm back! *sees something* ...Uh...what did I just miss?

Big Show: *sniff* Only the most beautiful thing you've ever seen!

Fluttershy: Oh no! Am I late? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be late! I'm sorry!

Garfield: It's cool...it's all cool.

* * *

*Meanwhile, in Rybaxel's Wonderful World of Taste*

Curtis Axel: OOOOOOH, I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!, *to Ryback* Now YOU owe me, a buck!

Ryback: *frustrated* Here ya go...*gets a dollar* One...a-dollar...

* * *

**Christian: *with popcorn* This movie is for the PEEPS!**

**Sheamus: For once we agree on somethin' fella!**

**Shelton Benjamin: I agree, this show rocks!**

**Yoshi Tatsu: Bravo!**

**Gregory Helms: ...Meh.**

**All 4: MEH?!**

**Gregory Helms: Well...it's good...but...it's missing something...something very...important...I just don't know what...**

***catchy fast paced jazz music plays***

**Gregory Helms: This show needs style  
This show needs flair  
That's what we wanna see  
They need ta give 'em what they want!  
Perhaps maybe it's...me?  
(Hint hint hint)**

It could be great  
It could be more  
Than everyone will ever know  
I can see it going on all the tours  
It could be ours as opposed to your's  
LOOK OUT WORLD, HERE COMES THE HURRICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN-

* * *

Sorry Helms, Gonna have ta cut ya short here today...Heh, heh...What can I say? Hurricane's a character...and a card...so...um...READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

(Or else The Hurricane will keep singing for you!)


	7. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

So I suppose your still waiting for the next chapter of Big Show's Enormous Adventure...And don't worry, it's coming. Coming very soon.

But now, I want to talk...business...

I want to see if I can make this into a Youtube flash movie hit! (When this is finished at least.)

Folks, if you know a friend who can animate, and who like MLP, WWE, TDI and various other cartoons, call them up and I'll put them in for auditions.

That's all for now.


	8. In Which We Get Our First Villain Song

Ryback: This is Ryback here to tell you that, RYBACK...STILL...RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!...READ...THIS...CHAPTER...Please?

(Sorry for the delay, I'm a lazy man. :P)

* * *

*Meanwhile, back at Courtney's evil lair, we see Roman and Seth eating pizza, when Roman gets an odd look on his face*

Roman: Hmmmm, Somehow my pizza tastes...weird...

Seth: Oh! I forgot to mention! Ambrose put taco sauce on that slice, heh! He was going to give to...*relizes something* Hey...wait a minute...*points to Roman* You stole my pizza!

Roman: Whoa, whoa dude! Calm down! I'm sure it was just a mistake, he probably mean too...*face turns red* Hot!

Dean: *laughing like crazy, walks inside* Oh! You guys should have seen the looks on your face when you... *sees that Roman's face in on fire* What the hell?! Seth was suppose to have that! Not you!

Roman: *trying to find some water, gets to sink, no water comes out*

Dean: Oh yeah, I should probably tell you that the water is out for some reason.

* * *

*meanwhile in the middle of town, a group of 3 fillies, one Sweetie Belle, one Scootaloo, one Applebloom*

CMC: Cutie Mark Crusader Water Pure Fodder!

* * *

Roman: *runs to the fridge, sees nothing much*

Dean: And also, we need to get some groceries...

Roman: *sees a cherry pie, and knowing his face is gonna explode any minute by now...puts his face in the cherry pie*

Seth: Boo! We wanted lasers!

*Roman angrily glares at Dean and he nervously laughs*

Dean: *nervous* If it's any consolation, you DID give us a laugh?...Heheheheh.

*Roman is about to put the hurt on Ambrose, until...*

Courtney: *appears from nowhere* Uh, guys?...Not to be your party killer or anything, but look at what's going on...

*The Shield looks at the telescope, they see our heroes trekking along the path to Celestia's*

Dean: *evil* So...that guy's got some friends on his side...and the real bride...

Seth: Frankily m'dear, that seems all greek to me.

Dean: *confused* You know greek?

Seth: Uh...yeah?

*Dean rolls his eyes and keeps looking*

Dean: ...It seems that this might be a bit harder than I thought...

Courtney: Of course! *sigh* Anyways. GROUP HUDDLE! *The 4 allies huddle* Ok, so here's the plan, Ambrose; You take charge of the weapony.

Dean: *does a military salute* Will do m'lady. *Courtney giggles and blushes a little*

Courtney: Seth, you handle the ammo.

Seth: Hooray!...Wait...what's ammo?

Roman: You know, How many bullets we have.

Seth: ...Are you pulling my leg?

Roman: ...Noooooooooooooooooooo?

Courtney: ...Anyways, Roman, you handle the refreshments.

Roman: Why do I have to handle the refreshments?

Dean: Cause I did it last week dude.

Seth: It's your lucky day Reigns, I'll trade ya!

Roman: S-

Dean: *crazy side* NO EXCEPTIONS!

*Moments of silence come by*

Seth: So...what about Casey? What's she gonna do?

Courtney: ...Did you just call me Casey?

Lindsay: *off screen* Hey! That's MY job!

Seth: ...Did I derp?

Courtney: *Sighs in frustration* If you need me, i'll be protraying the bride. *walks off*

*Seth and Roman walk to their designated areas, Ambrose goes to his area and sees...a absolute barrage of weapons just waiting to be used...*

Dean: *evil snicker*

Dean:___ *bombastic music* *singing* Oh, what a beautiful sight!_

_Weapons as far as the eye can see,_

_But which one will be right for me__? *skates on rainbow*_

_How do I pick?_

_Which one will do the trick? *montage of many weapons*_

_Which is best to guarantee eternal rest? (Boys, do you know?)_

Seth and Roman:_ So many weapons, We know what to choose!_

Seth:_ *red and white striped weapon shaped like a dog with a bow on top* Look at this one what a beautiful fuse,_

Roman:_ *green and blue tank* And with this one you couldn't lose! __[Weapon loads]_

Dean: *blue missle*_ That one... would surely give them the blues__! *blue missle flies*_

Seth: *just a boot with rollerskates on it* _And this one here matches my shoes!_

Dean:_ Come on, Seth, just pick one and forget about your shoes!_

Seth:_ Eeny-meeny-miny-moe._

*Points to huge tank*_ I pick you, _

Dean and Roman:_ Great let's go!"_

* * *

*Let's leave our evil people shall we?, Back at our heroes they seem to have their own problems*

Discord: So uh...is Razor coming back anytime soon?

Big Show: No Discord.

Discord: *groans* But my feet are getting sore.

Garfield: Aw quit complainin'!

Fluttershy: Actully he has a point, my feet are toast...(yes, they are in Equestria Girls form)

Trixie: Nonsense, The Great and Powerful Trixie never gets tired! *lovingly to Cody* Right my Cody-kins?

Cody: *looking at the trees, sees Trixie and then.* Oh! Uuuh, right! You never get tired for anything! Heh heh!

*Trixie looks visably concerned*

Big Show: Y'know...now that you mention it...I am getting a little hungry...Can we stop to eat?

Twilight: We would if SOMEONE didn't EAT all our SNACKS! *glares at Garfield*

Garfield: What?, A cat needs to eat too y'know.

*They keep on going until...BONK!*

Cody: *nose bonks on door* Ack!

Trixie: Oh my gosh! Are you all right Cody?

Cody: *rubs nose* Yeah, bumped my nose!

Trixie: Don't worry, The Great and Powerful Trixie has this covered! *uses her magic to make the nose stop hurting*

Cody: *phew* Thanks Trix!

Trixie: *smiles* Anything for a boyfriend!

Cody: *smiles, but then to Big Show whispers* Boyfriend? What is she talking about?

Big Show: *about to say it until...*

Fluttershy: *shhhh* Don't ruin this for them!

Big Show: *zips his mouth*

Garfield: ...Huh, she not be home...Oh well. Thanks for everything guys. *walks off*

Discord: Luckily, I know a inter-creature code that might work, I'll just simply render the secret creature knock...and we'll be welcomed by the native masters! Stand aside, my meager companions! *everyone stands back*

*Discord starts with a knock, knock, knock, knocka-knock, knock! And then proceeds to bang on the heads of everything except Fluttershy*

Garfield: *grumbles*

*The door opens and it is not Princess Celestia but a lavender lamp with a white shading on top who answers the door*

Discord: Hiya friend! *The lamp looks freaked out to see such a big looking creature, and runs back in, you can hear them whisper*

?: They're here!

?: What? They are?

?:What are we gonna do?

?: Should we let them in?

?: Shhh!

?: All right.

*That same lamp enters and it seems that they're gonna let them in*

Plugsy: How do yas do? Tarry not upon our doorstep. Please feel free to enter, all of yas!

*Our heroes go inside, once in, they can't believe their eyes...but they see, a orange cellphone, a radio, a laptop, a tablet, Antonio Cesaro and Fandango, smiling...maybe a bit too creepy*

* * *

I'd like to thank My Little Pony and the Wolves of Imperiacus and it's author for giving me the motivation to keep on truckin'. Really good story, read it! And this one too!

HAVE A NICE DAY!


	9. In Which We Go to the Edge & A Big Fight

Zack Ryder: What's up broskis? I'm Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder here to tell you to read this story, and take care...*about to do the spiked hair part until...* Oh wait...I got a haircut...WOO WOO WOO!...YOU KNOW IT...

* * *

*As our heroes explain their story to those cutting edge appliances, we get a close lookup on Discord as he exaggerates the whole thing*

Discord: *points to Cody* It was you who killed Johnson! Parker found out and you killed him. *points to himself* Then you tried to get me. *to Fluttershy* It's your turn, sweetheart. Now you're taking the fall. There was a shot! *BOOM* A puff of smoke! *runs in place* We ran like the dickens! And that's how we got here.

Fluttershy: *amazed* Wow!

Big Show: *to the cutting edge appliances* Well, something like that.

Laptop: And all on your own, too.

Cesaro: How convenient. *Big Show is confused* *not so innocent* I mean...

Laptop: Remarkable.

Cesaro: Yeah.

*Big Show smiles, Cesaro smiles evilly*

*We turn to see Fandango muttering to himself*

Fandango: *muttering to himself* Washed up has-beens in this apartment? *Scoff* What is this world coming to? I wouldn't date a witch like Trixie. If you ever CALL it a witch! And that cat looks like an old gum ball, It smells and that Cody's shirt; UGH! someone get that away from me! Did someone even WASH Big Show's hair? No. YUCK! I'm nauseous just looking at Discord too. *sees Fluttershy coming and goes in a fake nicey-nice act* Aaaaaahhh! How do you do?

Fluttershy: *afraid* How do you do?...*Walks off*

*Fandango smiles evilly, and then glares...and then...*

Fluttershy: *off screen* Hey guys! Look at this! *Fandango does a creepy ass nice smile for the next and then winks at Trixie*

Trixie: *rolls eyes*

*Fandango then glares while the rest aren't looking along with Cesaro*

*We then turn the the gang as we see pictures of Twilight's future husband...FLASH SENTRY*

Big Show: Woooooooooooow!

Cody: He looks...INCREDIBLE!

Trixie: Of course, he'll never beat my Cody-kins, right?...Cody?...

Cody: ...Uh...yeah... right...

*Trixie starts to look at the screen, visably concerned*

Garfield: *to Twilight* Wait...so you're telling me...*points to Sentry photo* THAT'S the guy you're marryin'?

Twilight: *cheerful smile* Yup! *Sighs dreamily* Isn't he just the dreamiest?

Garfield: ...He looked a lot taller on T.V...

Discord: Awwwwww! *Sniff* What a heartbreaker!...I wonder if he likes crazy people? *everyone except Fluttershy stare akwardly at Discord* Not that I am crazy otherwise...eh heh...

Big Show: I wonder if he'll like us?

?: *off screen* LIKE YA?!...LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' HULKAMANIAC, *Revealed to be HULK HOGAN* THAT'S THE SILLEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! OF COURSE HE'LL LIKE YA!

Cody: *gasp* HULK HOGAN?! *Everyone runs to see Hulk Hogan*

Hulk Hogan: Little Hulksters! How ya doin'?! *hugs the gang*

Big Show: *Excited* How ya been man?!

Hulk Hogan: I've got a few years left in me brother! *flexes his muscles*

Garfield: *suspicious* So you HAVE heard about the wedding then?

Hulk Hogan: Dude, EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT YA GUYS! THEY'RE SAYIN' YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE THE TALK OF THE TOWN WHEN YA GET BACK!

Fluttershy: We ARE?!

Hulk Hogan: That's right lil' hulkster!

Garfield: *sarcastic* So tell us Mr...Hulkster...how do we survive the rest of this nightmare?

Hulk Hogan: *to Garfield* I'll tell ya how brother...by sayin' your prayers...eatin' your vitamins...and believin' in yourself...CAUSE WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN 25,000 SCREAMING HULKAMANICS OUT GO WILD, ON, Y- *Knocks down by Cesaro*

Big Show: *sees Cesaro* HEY!

Cody: Why'd ya do THAT for?

Cesaro: Oh, i'm sorry...Were you watching that channel?

*Meanwhile, Discord and Garfield see all that future technology*

Garfield: Wow...I don't think i've ever seen so much advanced technology in my life before!

Discord: I've never seen anything with that many buttons and knobs and such!

Laptop: Naturally...we are on the cutting edge of technology...

Cody: Wooooow...

Garfield: Well what's THAT supposed to mean?

Cody: I dunno...What does it mean?

*the laptop starts to beep boop and show squares, flashing lights start coming out of nowhere, confusing and surprising our heroes*

Cutting Edge Appliances: *singing* Since you came here uninvited  
We all knew you'd be delighted  
This is not the time or place to hedge!

Cutting Edge Appliances: *singing, Radio and Plugsy take their stand* No one here would be so bold to  
But since you asked and no one's told you  
Let us take you to the cutting edge

Laptop: I can process words, accounting too  
And my pixel screen displays for you  
Computer graphics locked into your memory

Emery: With fiber optics cast in plastic  
For natural sights and sounds fantastic  
Just reach out and talk to your dear old Uncle Emery

*We cut to a checkers game, That laptop jumps through Big Show, Garfield and Twilight Sparkle, leaving Cody all alone*

C.E.A: *singing* More! More! More!  
Everything you wanted and more  
More! More! More!

*But that's not even the worst, a whisk and a sewing machine come in the play*

Same Appliances I just mentioned: Let me tell you what it's for  
Here's the printout with the score  
Get yourself together on the edge *They take Cody...*

*...to a tropical paradise?...No, that's just a hologram.*

Oooooh, aah, oooooh  
Bah, bah, bah.

Singers: You want to go to old Rio de Janeiro, my dear? *The gang is dressed in Hawaiian gear as Big Show knocks rapidly on the screen*  
You want to join in any Club Paradise? *Meanwhile Fluttershy's got some swag*

*but then the gang is dumped back in the room, the radio starts to play*  
You'd really rather stay at home where the picture is clear  
You get it on the stereo and *E.C* you don't even have to go

C.E.A: *A ton of presents drop on Cody* More! More! More!  
Everything you wanted and more  
More! More! More!

Plugsy: Any time or place you wish  
You might meet up with some dish  
Pull yourself together on the edge

Fandango: *flirting with Trixie* If you want a lean machine  
To whip you up some mean cuisine *twirls Trixie around and then dips her*  
Just call on me, Fandango on the scene. (Trixie: Oh brother...)

Cesaro: *coming with a rap gear that looks set back up to the 1920s* Hey, I can speak up to 5 languages  
English, French, German, Italian and Swiss!

Cody: Isn't Swiss technically German?  
Cesaro: Oh what do YOU know? *storms off*

C.E.A: *a car, a boat and a plane all fall in* More! More! More!  
Everything you wanted and more

More! More! More!

*Big Show is tooken out by Fansargo*

C.E.A: *from there on it's bizzaro world from here* We're the bytes and chips to call  
You just have yourself a ball  
It's all hyperactive on the edge

From LEDs to CRTs  
Woofers, tweeters, antenna trees  
An ultra-nylon life of ease

*finally returning from bizzaro world, the appliances and Fansargo drop down*

Everything you dreamed of on the edge  
Laptop, Plugsy and Fansargo: And more!

*Finally that popcorn nonsense is over and the gang is relieved*

Cody: *clapping*

Big Show: ...Well...that was...different...

Discord: Yeah, even I can't do THAT!

Laptop: Hmmmm, perhaps I can be of assistance?

*WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP!*

Laptop: ...Or not?...

*everyone plugs their ears*

Trixie: *shakes her head* HOLY MOTHER OF TRIXIE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! You could have broken Trixie's- I mean my eardrums!

Laptop: I deeply apologize for this, but the master is returning, I'm afraid we must leave to see him.

Big Show: Oh. Well it was nice to meet you!

Laptop: It was very nice to meet you all too, good luck on your trip, and may you have the best of luck in future endevours.

Plugsy: Jeez man, enough with the fancy volcabulary! It's 2014, Who speaks like that anymore?

*The Cutting Edge Appliances leave, but Fansargo stay*

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a remote valley, a young girl, obviously a Texas girl at heart stares at the stary skylight and looks very upset, and begins to wonder..."What have I done?", after some while that girl starts to cry to herself...softly..._

* * *

Big Show: *sees Fansargo getting creepy* Uuuuh, what's the creepyness?

Cesaro: Nothing...except that you have just reached your expiration date!

Fandango: You see, We (points to him and Cesaro) only portrayed as...softies, so that you wouldn't consider us to be threats.

Cesaro: But now the gloves are off and it's time for the King of Swing and Fling to FIGHT!

Fandango: And so, It breaks my heart to say this but-

Cesaro: IT IS TIME TO NETURALIZED!

Garfield: *Skeptic* Seriously? THAT'S your catchphrase?! Jon Arbuckle's done better than that!

Cesaro: *rolls eyes and...*

*BAM!*

Cesaro: *throws Garfield out of here*

Fandango: *to Fluttershy* Fluttershy my dear...it has been fun...but now...*dips...and lets Fluttershy go*

Cesaro: *lifts Discord all on his own* And you can join your little friend too!

Discord: Uuuuuh...LOOK! CHRIS BENOIT!

Cesaro: Who? *Discord poofs away, shrugs*

Fandango: *bodyslams Cody out too*

Trixie: CODY! *fills up with rage*

Fandango: *to Trixie, seductive* Nonsense my dear...With him gone...in comes...FAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNN...DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNN...GGGGGGOOOO- *Bitch-slapped by Trixie*

*Cesaro throws out Trixie for that*

Cesaro: *flirts on Twilight* So...how's about you dump that Flash Sentry guy and date a guy like...me?

Twilight: ...Look Cesaro...you're strong and all...but I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth! *kicks Cesaro in the gut, Fandango throws her out next*

Big Show: *rage mode* Ok...that's it...you can take away my dignity...you can take away my pride...but when you mess with my friends...THAT WHEN I KNOCK YOU OUT! *His fist is like a crazy engine train about to crash*

*Hulk Hogan gets up and hulks out on Fandango*

*Big Show and Hogan team up to take down the two decieving villains, but even so...they too are taken out...and are somehow lifted*

Laptop: *in his pajama suit, already for bed, sees the chaos going on* ...What in the name of George Washingtion is GOING ON HERE?

Fandango and Cesaro: *points to the other person* HE STARTED IT! *Laptop isn't pleased, Fansargo smile and giggle nervously*

(You can only imagine what cruel punishment those two ending up getting.)

Big Show: *opens eyes* Whoa...What happened?...

Trixie: We ended up getting attacked by those idiots, don't worry, we're safe.

Discord: Mostly me! I somehow ended up with not even a scratch!

Garfield: *Sarcastic* Yeah, sure I believe you.

Hulk Hogan: *dusts himself off* You ok hulkamaniacs?

*Everyone nods*

Cody: I think so, yup.

Trixie: Of course you are Cody, after all, you *hugs Cody* ARE my Cody-kins! Right?

*Cody looks like he's gonna say yes again...but...then...*

* * *

Narrator: YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT WEEK FOLKS!

(Hey, i'm telling the story here!)

Narrator: Hmph.

* * *

Cody: *gently pushes Trixie off, sighing* Trixie...I've got something to confess to you...

Trixie: Anything my love...ANYTHING.

Cody: ...*sigh* Ok then...Trixie...I-

Discord: Wait, don't tell me...YOU'RE A SWITZERLAND FOOTBALL HOCKEY PLAYER FROM THE MOON!

*SHHHHHHH!*

Discord: Oh...I see...you want silence...ok then...*zips his mouth up*

Cody: ...Ok?...As I was saying...when I kissed you, I did it only because I was worried for you...not because I loved you...

Trixie: *confused* Wait...so you don't love me?

Cody: No...no I don't...*Trixie looks visably devastated*

Trixie: So...y-y-y-you're breaking up with me?...

Cody: ...Well, something like that...but you're still a really great person, and I would love to at least be your friend, I just don't think jumping into a conclusion *snap* Just like that isn't really...incredible...*Trixie is starting to cry*

Trixie: C-C-C-C-Cody...please...don't say it...

Cody: I'm sorry Trixie...is it ok that we...still be friends at least?...*Trixie's lips are just trembling now, as the tears are just coming, and then; she takes her hands off of Cody's hands and runs off, crying* Trixie!...Trixie, wait!...*to Big Show* What'd I do wrong?

Big Show: I don't know.

*Discord unzips and sees the scene*

Discord: What happened? What'd I miss? *Big Show and Twilight Sparkle glare at him* What? I just wanted to know that's all, You know I hate being left in the dark.

*Discord hears Trixie crying, Twilight comes down*

Discord: So I guess I missed a lot didn't I?

Twilight: We'd better get back to walking.

*The gang (sans Trixie and now with Hulk Hogan) keep on walking*

Discord: Sorry for that brief intermission folks, returning to you now our little presentation..."Bonny, Dear Bonny"

*Meanwhile, We see Trixie crying; sitting on a stump of a tree; she's trying to hold it in...but to no avail, and then...she finally just bursts into tears*

Garfield: *grumbles* Cry, cry, weep, wail and sob! IT'S THE SAME TIME, IT'S DISGUSTING! EVERY TIME, EVERY DAY, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! *finds Trixie and just grabs the picture of Cody, but Trixie holds on* GIMME THAT STUPID PICTURE!

Trixie: *crying hard* NO, IT'S MINE! LET IT GO!

Big Show: Garfield, just let go of the picture!

Garfield: *still under tug of war with Trixie* I'LL THROW IT IN THE GARBAGE FOR YOU!

Trixie: YOU CAN'T!

Big Show: LET GO!

*The rest of the gang watch the mess happen*

Garfield: HE'S NOT COMING BACK FOR YOU ANYWAY TRIXIE!

Discord: He might! Fact is there's *trails off* just not enough facts...

Fluttershy: *panics*

*For some reason, Twilight Sparkle and Cody are absent*

Narrator: A FIGHT BREAKS LOOSE IN THE FOREST, PUTTING A PEACEFUL DAY INTO A GRINDING HALT! (Everyone: SHUT UP!)

*Well, eventully it ends as Show finally snaps and k.o's Garfield, knocking the picture out of Garfield and Trixie's hands and breaking the glass into a million pieces, everyone gasps*

Big Show: Oh no...*everyone goes to check on the remains of the picture, Trixie looks the most upset...but then, a wind comes in as an unknown laugh comes in...a egotistical one at that...who is it you ask? Why it's-

* * *

Not going to be revealed until the next chapter! Woo! That might have been my longest chapter to date! My fingers are toast!

Anyways, read and review my friends!


	10. In Which the Hero does a Pep Talk

"Kurt Angle" (Damien Sandow): GOOD EVENING USA! IT IS I, KURT ANGLE TO TELL YOU THAT-'

Kurt Angle: THAT'S an imposter boys and girls! *Angle Plexes Sandow*

Damien Sandow: AW COME ON! I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH YET!

Kurt Angle: START THE CHAPTER!

* * *

*As that unusual figure continue to laugh, Big Show asked that man the obvious question*

Big Show: What are YOU laughing at?

*The Miz smiles smugly and crosses his finger but so no one could see it*

The Miz: Absolutely nothing...

Discord: *whispering to Show* I think he was laughing at us.

The Miz: Y'know Discord, you're real smart for your size.

Discord: Hey, thanks!...*sees Show's angry face, and changes his mind* HEY!

The Miz: *Sees Trixie, still upset over the actions of last chapter* Oh, you poor baby! *goes down to the ground and sees the picture* Seems like you had a sort of thing with that guy...

Trixie: *stopped crying somewhat* Yes, *Sniff* He was Trixie's- I mean, my boyfriend...

The Miz: That's nice girl and maybe one day he'll come rompin' back to you and everything will be peachy keen right?

Fluttershy: It's a possibility.

Big Show: Well, at least we try to be optimistic.

The Miz: OPTIMISTIC?! Jesus, Somebody get me a belt and let my tie that guy's mouth up!

Garfield: *snaps* WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?

The Miz: *sarcastic* Ooh, i'm really scared, what are ya gonna do? EAT me to death?

Garfield: *hiss*

The Miz: What is it with you guys? You're acting like you've seen the death of someone, now get this through your thick brains, HE'S GONE, MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE! IT'S OVER!

Trixie: But he loved me!

Discord: That's right!

The Miz: So what? He has a family, he has a cellphone, he can call you guys in the mornin'!

Big Show: Well what if-

The Miz: He's not coming back to you! Pure and simple!

Garfield: Really? Did you speak to him or something? Maybe if Cody apologized and confessed ACTUAL TRUE love to her, maybe then they'll fall into love again!

Trixie: *excited* You really think so?

Garfield: I AIN'T TALKIN' TO YOU!

The Miz: You've guys got the IQ of 5 maybe less, she's been dumped! Move on with yourself!

Trixie: Well you can say what you want to say, I'm not going to give up hope.

The Miz: *sarcastic* Aaaaaaaw, that's so heart-touching, any moment by now you're gonna have me bawling like a baby...

Garfield: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE THE WWE CREATIVE WRITERS NEVER TOYED AROUND WITH YOU!

*That touches a big nerve*

The Miz: ...So...it's back to THAT stupid static again...You think I don't know what goes around here? I know what goes around here...It's a conspiracy...And everyone of you low-watts is in on it. *getting angrier with each sentence* Just because you guys actully have direction you think you're better than I am! *reaching rage mode* I'M NOT AN INVOLIN, I WAS MADE TO HAVE A MAGNUS OPUS, I WAS DESIGNED TO HAVE A GLASS CELING, I LIKE BEING STUCK IN THIS STUPID CYCLE OF LOSING EVERY MATCH!

Big Show: Whoa, Dude! Calm down! We didn't mean that! Really!

*The Miz looks venomous now!*

The Miz: IT'S MY FUNCTION!

Big Show: NO! WAIT! WAIT! *Everyone in the group runs*

Fluttershy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Garfield: HE'S GONNA BLOW!

Discord: OK KIDS, SHOW'S OVER!

Trixie: *starts to run, but then...ZAPS THE MIZ INTO THE OCEAN and then runs off*

*you can faintly hear The Miz say "I'M STILL AWESOME! as he swims off*

Fluttershy: Poor Miz...

Big Show: I didn't think he'd take it so hard.

Garfield: Ah, he was a big jerk anyway.

*then...Discord relizes something*

Discord: *looking left and right* Hey, hey! Where's Twilight and Cody?

Fluttershy: He's right, Where are they?

Big Show: I don't know.

Garfield: *pouts* I don't want to hear another word about Cody.

Trixie: *pouts too* Me neither!

*Discord, Fluttershy and Big Show go off searching for Twilight and Cody*

Garfield: I can't believe you ever saw something in Cody.

Trixie: I know. I thought he was my boyfriend...for like, ever!

Garfield: Hormones kid. Hormones.

Trixie: *sigh* I'm so embaressed.

Big Show: *off screen* Uh, guys? You might want to see this! *Garfield and Trixie run to see what the matter is*

*We see the 3/7 of the gang watching TWILIGHT and CODY looking at the stars together, they seem really happy together, Garfield shrugs, but Trixie...is devastated...Discord proceeds to hum the world famous song "Taps" as Garfield walks off, meanwhile Trixie starts crying...AGAIN, Fluttershy however gushes, Big Show; not wanting to deal with this again, finally snaps at them*

Big Show: *to Discord, snaps* STOP IT! *Stands on a box* WE'RE GOING TO THAT WEDDING IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!

All but Twilight and Cody: *gasp*

Garfield: Who? What? Where am I?

Fluttershy: You mean...we're...g-g-g-going to the cities of Toontown?

Big Show: It's our only hope Fluttershy.

Discord: One more hope? I thought we had hope to go around!

Garfield: No Discord, that's DOPE.

Discord: Garfield! Please! Try to at least keep it a PG rating!

Garfield: *rolls eyes* Everyone, be serious!

Big Show: We are serious!

Garfield: *steps back a few* You're insane!

Discord: *Sigh* If only we were all weiner dogs, then all our problems would be solved!

*Everyone looks at Discord funny*

Big Show: What?

Discord: *thinks* Or maybe it was a basset hound...

Garfield: *panics* You're ALL insane!

Discord: It was a newscast I heard!

Narrator: He's right, a dog saved his owner's life from a burning truck.

Big Show: *sighs in frustration* People! Focus! If we don't stop Courtney and her Shield, It will be the end of Toontown as we know it! We have to stand together to fight the machine! So what do you say?!

*YEAH!*

Trixie: Well it looks like you're gonna need someone independant!'

Discord: What about magic?

Trixie: Uuuuh, sure!

Fluttershy: I guess I'm loyalty?

Big Show: Yeah! And Twilight and Cody are like leader and brother!

Discord: *cheerful* Nothing to stand for left in this world, And it is the great and almighty Twilight to lead the way!

Big Show: Yeah! *sees Garfield* ...Hmmmm, y'know...we'll need a guy whose...tough.

Fluttershy: And loud...

Discord: And grumpy!

Trixie: And mean!

Discord: And oblivious to all reality! *bonked on the head by Big Show, Garfield thinks about it and...he's in*

Garfield: I just know i'm gona regret it. *The gang except for Garfield cheer and know now their gonna make it now! Twilight and Cody come back*

Cody: Hi guys.

*Trixie just glares at both of them*

Twilight: Uuuuuh, What did we just miss?

Trixie: *tugs on Twilight's shirt* You know exactly what it is you dirty cheater!

Twilight: ...What?

Trixie: The FACT that YOU were hanging out with Cody behind my back!

Twilight: Trixie, no! This isn't what it looks like!

Trixie: *angry* That's what they all say! Then they stab you in the back! *storms off*

Twilight: *to Big Show* I don't know what's wrong with her, but me and Cody are just friends!

Big Show: I know Twilight. I know. Let's just keep walkin'.

Garfield: But...MY FEET!

Big Show: ...

Discord: *sigh* I might as well. *turns into a taxi* HOP ABOARD EVERYONE! *Everyone gets on*

Garfield: *whispers to Discard* Thanks man, I owe ya one!

Discord: *whispers to Garfield* You're welcome. Alright, everyone...HOLD ON TIGHT!...HERE...WE...GOOOOOOOOOO! *The car goes a stunning...20 miles a hour!*...What? I'm not good with speed!

Fluttershy: I don't blame you.

*The Dis-card putt putts off, now they know for sure that they'll make it! But not if Courtney has anything to do with it*

* * *

_Meanwhile, that same young girl is seen, slumped on the porch; thinking...and hoping for a light at the end of the tunnel, the phone rings, she calls immediatly...it's Courtney._

_"I need you to call that Ernie's Disposal place, no explanation, just do it!" That girl started to cry and thought to herself..."Why am I doing this?", She regained her composure, and called the Disposal..._

* * *

And scene...And finally there's no song in this-

The Hurricane: *off-key* FINDING YOUR VOICE!

...Read and review kids.


	11. In Which We Learn About That Poor Girl

SCSA: *opens door* And now, Something different!

* * *

_If you have sensed something was in the air today, Yes, this chapter of Big Show's Enormous Adventure is all about that same girl who appears to be blackmailed by the uber witch we know as Courtney._

* * *

_When your in a position as bad as that poor girl, it could be hell for your life, physically and mentally. Even if you were a rock, you wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of what mayhem it had caused for the lady...When the end came, she would be free, she would finally be free from this nightmare she had conducted._

_But no, it wouldn't end...the guilt she had felt had just gotten worse...she took a good look in the mirror, and asked herself..."Applejack...what the hell are you doing?...This isn't you...This shouldn't have happened...This...this is all my fault..."_

_Before you ask, why this is all her fault and comfort her, Let me explain...Courtney decided she needed to fool someone nice, honest and loyal to get her way...and like the uber bitch she was...she chose Applejack...as her unfortunate victim..._

* * *

_"I've got a special job for you...you know about the wedding right?" that evil woman questioned her victim..."Yes, Yes I do." Applejack said..."Well...I believe that this could be a horrible crime for Toontown, if Twilight marries Flash Sentry, who knows what could happen?" Courtney lameted. "I tried to call the others for help, but...they wouldn't take me serious" as she started getting emotional, "So, I turned to you...you're so smart...and nice...and kind...I'm sure you wouldn't refuse..." she said as she twirled her hair._

* * *

_At first...Applejack knew her puny little games, and wanted nothing to do with her, But Courtney kept getting into her mind...Applejack STILL wouldn't let up...Finally...the ultimate blow..._

* * *

_"Alright then...I hate to do this but...you've let me no other alternative..." Courtney looking sinister and cruel as ever..."If you don't help me ruin Twilight's big day...I'll reveal...an embarassing secret about your family" she threatened, Applejack gasped with the fear of a thousand scared girls._

_"You wouldn't!" she cried out, "There's no other alternative" Courtney smirked, "Either you help me take over Toontown...or your family's reputation goes down..." Courtney threatened, Applejack had no choice...She had to accept..._

* * *

_That was all a week ago, and now...she felt terrible...poor Applejack...she HAD to tell them!...But she couldn't...she couldn't muster up the words to say it...If she told the truth like she had done many times before...everyone would hate her...So, she kept her mouth shut...Applebloom didn't know what was going on...Granny Smith didn't know what was going on either...Big MacIntosh knew something was wrong...but he'd rather not ask than to ask._

_As the moon rose up for the night, you could hear the sad violin play in the dark...starless night...as she sang...her sad...sad...song..._

_Applejack: *singing as a montage plays of everything our heroes have been through* I sense there's something in the wind  
That seems like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by them  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

And does he notice my feelings for them?  
And will he see how much they means to me?  
I fear it's not to be  
*saxaphone solo by Spike as Applejack tries to hold the tears*

_Applejack: *Singing again as the montage continues onward* What will become of my dear friends?  
Where will my actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last_

And will we they end up together?  
no, I think not, *montage ends as Applejack can barely contain herself from crying* it's never to become  
For I am but the one.

_*Applejack starts to cry softly in the outside of her hosue*_

* * *

_Bray Wyatt: When your in a heartless, dark, cruel world...the sun still shines and the moon still rises...but your perspective on life changes...your mind is beaten down by the sound of many guilt-trodden drums, physically and mentally..._

_But as she got back in the house, our poor heroes, had been tooken away by the Ernie's Disposal truck...all that was left...was...nothing...Courtney had finally seemingly won._

* * *

Courtney: Yes!...Those guys are finally out of my radar and into the dump, soon; I WILL BE CROWNED, QUEEN OF TOONTOWN! *Evil laugh*

Dean Ambrose: *joins in evil laughing* Hahaha! Yeeeeessss!

Seth Rollins: *laughs like Spongebob Squarepants*

Roman Reigns: *not laughing*

Seth: C'mon Roman, why aren't you laughing?

Roman: I don't do that...

Seth: Aw c'mon! It's fun!

*Courtney gets out a cellphone to call Applejack*

Courtney: *calls Applejack* Mission accomplished...those so called heroes are at the dump, about to have themselves crushed by the weight of a magnet...and thanks to your hard work...i'll keep my mouth shut. *Applejack is uncoherant by her crying, but it is obvious she is thanking Courtney* You're welcome my dear...*ends call*

* * *

_Bray Wyatt: Suicidal...that's where you reach the end of your rope...your soul has been shattered so much, it may never be repaired again...and no man will ever care whether you stay to seize the day...or if you get killed trying to...all hope that could have been...may have finally been gone...And now, is there any chance of our heroes ever coming back from this?...Who knows..._

* * *

Damn, That might have been my most depressing chapter yet! Oh well, I'm sure the death threats to Courtney are gonna be coming any day now!

READ AND REVIEW!


	12. In Which We Go to the Junkyard

The Rock: The Rock is here, to scratch a major itch, so read this next chapter, YA YABBA DABBA BITCH!

* * *

*as said last chapter, our heroes have been caught by Ernie's Disposal truck and are now at the junkyard, we cut to the gang, looking grimmer than ever before, even Discord looks sad (and he's the fun loving one!)*

Garfield: So...this is it...the end...we'll never get to the wedding...we'll never see the world again...I'll never see Odie again...or Nermal...ok, that's a good thing...but i'll never get to have my wedding lasagna...

Cody: *sigh* I thought we would make it...

Trixie: Oh, This is the end...The world is about to lose the most powerful magician in history!

Discord: *trying to bring a glimmer of hope* Well...look at it this way...at least, we'll go out in style?...*only gets a couple of stares*

Garfield: You're not helping.

*Discord zips his mouth again*

*Silence...and then...*

Twilight: *trying hard not to cry* You know what? I'm glad Sentry's going to marry Courtney instead of me! I mean, *sniff* she looks smarter than me, she looks better than me and-and-and

Garfield: And...what?

Twilight: *about to cry* She even looks prettier than I do! *bursts into tears and cries on Cody's shoulder, Cody pats Twilight's back, Trixie looks furious*

Cody: Yeah. *sniff* Doesn't get any better than that!

Fluttershy: I don't want to die! *crying*

*they hear the rhythemtic clangings of the magnet, it's about to hit our poor friends, but they escape just in time...to hang on to another pile!*

Hulk Hogan: This is bad Hulkamaniacs! We'll need to find a way to hulk up! And quick!

Big Show: Hogan, I'm afraid there's no way to get out of this one...

Hulk Hogan: Showster?...What are ya sayin'?

Big Show: *sullen* It's all over...finished...kaput...Courtney's gonna marry Flash Sentry...and there's nothin' we can do about it...

*The magnet is so close to reaching their pray, but then, a wrecked blue convertable comes out of nowhere and opens his trunk*

?: C'mon guys! Get in!

Big Show: What?...Who are you?

?: I'll explain later, Just get in if you want to stay alive! *Everyone gets in and the car zooms away from the magnet, saving them from certain doom*

Big Show: Wow! You...you saved us Mr...uh...

Dusty: *driving* Dusty.

Big Show: Oh, I'm Big Show! And these are my friends. *Shows him the rest of the gang*

Discord: Hi.

Dusty: Heeeey, We've heard about ya on the news! Heh, What a concidence!

Big Show: You have?

Dusty: *chuckles* Yeah, The whole TOWN'S been rootin' for ya!

Discord: Of course! I mean, Who wouldn't? What with us saving Toontown and everything!

Garfield: We're not there yet...

Dusty: Actully, we are there. *stops* C'mon, there's some people i'd like you to meet! *The gang get out and they can't believe their eyes, they see a pink car, a red Plymouth, a blue race car, a yellow limo, a black hearse, a Station Wagon and a green truck!*

Garfield: ...Are we in hell?

*Pause, Dusty hands over some virtual goggles*

Garfield: So are we in hell? Cause I think we are...

Big Show: No, But I think we know what's next!

*The designs are obvious now, Dusty is the typical blue-collar American, Pinky is the innocent wholesoman suburban woman, Bobby Lee was some K.C drifter who liked to travel around America, Racester was the smallest of the group, but for the most part, the best achieved, (2nd place in a race once, proudest moment of his life.) Texi was a Texan match-maker, Harold was a crazy man who had an odd obsession about death, And then there was Calli, vain, arrogant, brash, but incredibly hot. And finally, there was their master...the first person that EVER came to that junkyard 95 years ago.*

Garfield: Ok, This is messed up. Let me know when this dream is OVER!

*Silence*

Bobby Lee: *breaks the silence* Hey! Who hired those guys? Are they our new groupies?

Dusty: *chuckles* No Bobby Lee, those our are new friends.

Bobby Lee: WHAT?...NEW FRIENDS?!...You really have gone cucoo for Coco Puffs! Whatever happened to that bird anyway? He still owes me 5 bucks from last time! *walks over to Big Show to shake his hand* Bobby Lee's the name and- *takes a look at how tall the Big Show is*...Whoa, you are not a small fellow!

Big Show: Technically, i'm a tall fellow.

*After everyone introduces themselves...*

Garfield: *to Discord* Those guys are mad men! Why are we even here any- *sees Calli, looks confused*

Calli: *seductive, walks up to Garfield and Discord** Hi boys

*In an instant, Garfield falls in love...*

Calli: I hope you don't mind if I just...drop in for a moment?

Garfield: *gets hearts in his eyes* HELLO NURSE!

Discord: *look confused at the screen* ...Who?...What?...Where?...I don't get it.

Trixie: *to herself* I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote this lousy script. *gets arrow stuck in butt* ACK! *puts it out* FOR PETE'S SAKE, SOMEONE AIM IT RIGHT! *in comes Texi*

Texi: Uuuh, sorry...Kinda still need a lil' work on that.

Trixie: Thank you very much. And please, Next time. Aim it on Cody.

Texi: Y'mean your boyfriend?

Trixie: Use to is more like it.

Texi: Aw no! What happened?

*Meanwhile Fluttershy is trying to keep herself still as a mouse because of that hearse*

Harold: Life or death, what matters anymore? All that's left is...Well...US!

Fluttershy: Uuuh, that's scary..."Harold"...

Harold: Now there's someone who feels my pain!

*Meanwhile, Twilight's made a new friend in Racester*

Twilight: So you raced in the Indy 500?

Racester: Yeah! Although I was unconcious during the finish...

Cody: Well, I'll be.

Pinky: I wish I would have been around to see that race...

Cody: None of us were born back then...

Discord: I was!...*stares by everyone* Bad timing huh?...

Pinky: Pretty much yep.

Discord: *poofs off*

Cody: So uh, Is this where you live?

Pinky: Well, I used to live with a family, It was nice...at least until I broke.

*Calli smirks*

Calli: Girl, if you'd had my body, you would have lasted a LOT longer.

Pinky: No, no. It was my fault, I deserve what I get.

(We can hear Garfield serenading Calli, but he sounds absolutely awful)

Garfield: *off key, horrible* I KNOW A LAAAADY, WHO WEARS NICE PINK SHOES, AND BOW BELTS TOO!

Discord: Garfield, What are you doing?

Garfield: Winning the love of my life Discord!

Calli: *grossed out* ...Y-You freaks just keep your distance.

*The rhytmatic cling clangs of the magnet are coming*

Dusty: Well, here they come.

Hulk Hogan: What's coming brother?

Dusty: The magnet, Soon we'll be nothin' but a piece of scrap. *Sigh* If only there was a way someone could help us.

*The Hulkster ponders, afterwards we see Discord and Garfield in cheesy Flim Flam outfits and fake smiles*

Discord: That's right ladies and gentleman, Appliances! Cheap appliances...available now at Ernie's Disposal.

*As the magnet draws nearer and nearer, a fast paced song plays, the gang run for their lives, Dusty looks up sadly to see the magnet, he knows taht his time is up, and...CLANG! The magnet hits him**

Dusty: *Singing* I can't take this kind of pressure  
I must confess one more dusty road *tooken on a conveyor belt*  
Would be just a road too long *crushed to a block*

Choir: Worthless

Pinky: *trying to flee but...* I just can't, I just can't,  
I just can't seem to get started *It's got her!*  
Don't have the heart to live in the fast lane  
All that has passed and gone *crushed to a block*

Choir: Worthless!

(Bobby Lee: And there ain't nothing we can do about it)

Choir: Worthless

(Racester: Pardon me while I panic!)

Choir: Worthless, worthless, worthless

*Meanwhile, Discord and Garfield keep trying to get the crowd's attention*

Discord: *Garfield holds up cheap sign* Cheap! We're talking real cheap!

Male 1: *off screen*What about Rooney's down on 53rd? They've got used vacuums and junk.

*Discord turns into a news reporter*

Discord: This just in. Rooney's vacuums found to be...carcinogenic in recent lab tests! *goes to the photo booth* Big, big tumors on those rats! *yuck!* We've got photos to prove it...*Really nasty pictures at that!*and I don't even want to look at them! *BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL!*

Bobby Lee: *already on the magnet* I come from KC Missouri  
And I got my kicks out on Route 66  
*cameo of 3 cars* Every truck stop from Butte to MO

Bobby Lee: *on conveyor belt* Motown to Old Alabama  
From Texarkana and east of Savannah  
From Tampa to old Kokomo *crushed as well*

Choir: *we see three more cars* Worthless *on top is Racester*

Racester: I once ran the Indy 500 *he too is gone*  
I must confess I'm impressed how I did it  
I wonder how close that I came *unlike the rest is tooken down a chute...*

Racester: Now I get a sinking sensation *then to the conveyor belt  
I was the top of the line, out of sight; out of mind,  
So much for fortune and fame!

*Back with Discord and Garfield*

Discord: A bargain in every buck!  
Garfield: A buck in every pocket!  
Discord: A pocket in, uh...

Garfield: Every trouser! *Discord turns into a ferris wheel*

Garfield: Ernie's Bargain Circus...  
where you ride  
the Ferris wheel of values...  
toward a better tomorrow.

Texi: Once took a Texan to a wedding *BOOM*  
Once took a Texan to a wedding  
He kept forgetting, his loneliness letting  
His thoughts turn to home and we turned *Now on conveyor belt

Harold: I took a man to a graveyard *BOOM!*  
I beg your pardon, it's quite hard enough  
Just living with the stuff I have learned. *Lands on top of Texi*

Choir: Worthless

*By now, Discord's given up, But Garfield?...Uuuuh, Personality Shift?*

Garfield: Why wander endlessly through the sprawling wasteland they call the city when your dreams are all under one roof? Our roof, corner of 3rd and E.

*Garfield goes insane*

Garfield: *big ass titles* Crazy Ernie's Amazing Emporium...of...of...*Discord joins in*

Discord: Total...  
Garfield: Bargaining...

Both: Madness! *Laugh insanely and then...they conk out*

Male 1: Saaaay, Have you ever heard of that place before?

Female 1: Looks pretty neat.

Calli: Once drove a surfer to sunset  
There were bikinis and buns there were weenies  
Fellini just couldn't forget. *closes eyes and BOOM!*

Calli: Pico, let's go up to Zuma (drops mirror)  
Pico, let's go up to Zuma. *Cody gasps*  
From Zuma to Yuma the rumor was  
I had a hand in the lay of the land

All: Get up and go hit the highway!

*Spike does a swingin' saxophone solo*

(We turn to see a very old man, looking very...grim...) (Oo-wooh...)

"The Master:" I worked on a reservation

(Ooh...ooh...)

"Master": Who would believe they would love me and leave

On a bus back to old Santa Fe? *Tries to escape the magnet but even so...*

Master: Once in an Indian Nation,

I took the kids on the skids where the Hopi  
Was happy 'til I heard 'em say... *The cars turn to our heroes*

Everyone but the gang: You're worthless.

*Song continues playing as our heroes look grimmer than ever before, They know now that they could face a bloody ass death if they don't do something quick...but thankfully, it seems that Discord and Garfield's ploy worked as thousands and thousands of people come to the Disposal to by the stuff they'll need, the cars take a look at the reception, Dusty's the most touched*

Dusty: Prized Neptune...

Discord: *out of breath* All in a day's work...from...Discord...the Un...stable...*passes out, Fluttershy checks on him*

Dusty: Wow...*to Big Show* How can we ever repay you?

*Big Show thinks for a second...*

*Big Show and the gang are now inside Bobby Lee*

Big Show: All right!

Hulk Hogan: Let's roll brother!

Bobby Lee: Alright boys, Where too?

Twilight: Inside the wedding castle, AND HURRY!

Bobby Lee: Hurry's my middle name girl! Hope ya gotcha seatbelts on! *Seatbelts on!* CAUSE THIS ONE'S GONNA BE A BUMPY ONE!

*Bobby Lee blasts off to the wedding, but are they too late?*

* * *

Who knows...Who knows?...

Oh yeah, the next few chapter will most likely be musical chapters...and I just relized that this is my longest chapter to date thus far.

READ AND REVIEW!


	13. In Which Singing Reigns Supreme

Ladies and Gentleman...The WWE Barbershop Quartet...

*We see Cody Rhodes, Titus O'Neil, Alberto Del Rio and Zack Ryder in barber shop quartet suits, Rhodes hums a note (B flat)

(The whole group hums that note and...)

Cody Rhodes: The night is new...

Zack Ryder: The moon is bloomed!

Alberto Del Rio: The day's begun...

Titus O'Neil: The moment has come!

All: Yooooooouuuu are cordinatly invited...to Sentry and Twilight's...weeeeedddddiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg (Ryder goes from B flat to HIGH B flat, the rest stare at him*

Zack Ryder: Sorry...

* * *

*We cut to Toontown, Where the barbershop quartet is at now at, humming bum da dum, bum da dum, bum dee la dee da dee la x2*

Cody Rhodes: *singing* What a morning! It's Twilight's wedding day, Not a cloud in the sky!

Zack Ryder: *singing* What a morning! It's Twilight's wedding day, So much to do, how quickly the time goes by! *Rhodes and Ryder go skipping off to tell the others, meanwhile Titus and Del Rio are getting ready themselves*

Alberto Del Rio: *singing* Get ready, It's Flash Sentry's wedding day, Best suit, best shirt and tie.

Titus O'Neil: *singing* Gettin' ready! Perfect for a wedding day. *Brings out Lana and Rusev* Bringing Lana and Rusev, Weddings make him cry! *Rusev looks embarassed while Lana is not amused*

*Cut to Chavo Guerrero, Justin Gabriel, Kofi Kingston and Darren Young*

Chavo Guerrero: *singing* There's gonna be a party...

Kofi Kingston and Darren Young: *singing* With everybody dancin'!

Chavo Guerrero and Justin Gabriel: *singing* There'll be music and love running free...

Chavo Guerrero: There's gonna be a (All) FIESTA!

Eugene: *Surprise cameo apperance!* *smiling happily while jumping up and down clapping* With such a happy feeling!

*Meathooked by Ryback*

Ryback: What a disgusting day this is going to be! *walks off, Eugene smiles again, although with 2 less teeth than before*

*Cut to Santino, Tensai, Emma, Cosmo, Wanda, Curtis Axel and Spongebob, getting the whole land ready with their cheerfulness*

The Gang I Just Mentioned: *singing* What a morning, Perfect for a wedding day, They'll get married and then!

Santino: When they see it's such a happy wedding day, Maybe tommorrow, They'll get married AGAIN! *Despite the rest disagreeing with Santino, he also claims that* Well...if they decide to get a divorce that is! *Nice try Santino, Cut to Wanda and Spongebob*

Wanda: *singing as those things poof in by magic* Flowers, presents; Perfect for a wedding day, They'll be saying I do!

Spongebob: *singing* Flowers, Presents! Perfect for a wedding day, Someday when I get big, I hope to be married too! *not singing, to Wanda* Say, have you ever noticed that your show's been going downhill ever since Poof came in?

Wanda: What can I say? It's what the network wanted.

*Cut to Axel and Tensai*

Curtis Axel and Tensai: *singing* Friends and family, perfect for a wedding day! Uncles and aunts are here! *Emma and MORE SUPRISE CAMEOS! Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Heather, Justin and Princess Candace all join in to sing* Friends and family, Perfect for a wedding day!

*Cosmo poofs in*

Cosmo: For my next trick, I'll make em ALL dissapear, *About to do so* ALA-

*Stopped at the last second*

Shining Armor: *chuckling* Not now Cosmo, Not now. *Cosmo shrugs*

Everybody i've mentioned in this Song: There's gonna be a party, with everybody dancing...They'll be music and love runnin' free!...There's gonna be a FIESTA!

Fandango and Cesaro: *rolling stones* With such a happy feeling*

Everybody: OH! What a happy day this is going to be!

Fandango: Too bad we won't be attending.

Cesaro: It's your fault y'know.

Fandango: Not it's not! It's your's!

Cesaro: Well I didn't know that he was still awake!

Fandango: SHUT UP!

*The two fight*

All (except Fandango and Cesaro): *singing* What a morning, happy for a wedding day, Soon they'll be on there way! What a morning, happy for a wedding day, What a happy morning for a wed-ding- DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! *Song ends, Dan from Dan Vs. runs in at the last second*

Dan: What happened? What'd I miss?

Curtis Axel: The whole song.

Dan: *gets pissed of and does his usual pose* BARBERSHOP QUARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

* * *

*Meanwhile, in Courtney's evil lair, Ambrose smiles in an evil way*

Dean Ambrose: *sinister* Oh, it sure will be...*evil chuckle*

* * *

*Meanwhile back with Bobby Lee and the gang, everything seems to be ok for them, Big Show and Fluttershy are playing I Spy, Garfield and Discord have sort of bonded a little, Twilight is getting evil stared by Trixie and Cody seems to be uncomfortable...He goes to the red car to talk to him*

Cody: *Whispers* Pssst, Bobby...

Bobby Lee: *whispers* Yeah?

Cody: *whispers to Bobby Lee* Can I ask you about something?

Bobby Lee: *Whispers to Cody* Whatcha got?

Cody: *whispers to Bobby Lee* It's a bit of relationship advice...

Bobby Lee: *Whispers to Cody* Y'mean with Trixie and Twilight?

Cody: *Whispers* You know?

Bobby Lee: *Whispers* Kinda knew with the evil glare at Twilight and you.

Cody: *whispers* Yeah, i'm kind of in a love triangle with the two of them.

Bobby Lee: *breaks into happiness* You are?! That's great! *SHUSH!* *back to whisper* I mean...that's great!

Cody: *whispers* How is that great?!

Bobby Lee: *Whispers* That means they'll be more love for you!

Cody: *Whispers* ...Come again?

Bobby Lee: *whispers* You'll be able to do in the bed twice!

Cody: *whispers* ...What?

Bobby Lee: *sigh* Lemme explain. *traffic light* *piano comes in, it turns into a 1950s malt shop* Some people have...no roommates...some people have...1 roommate...*points to Cody* but you my friend...yes you...you...have...two.

Cody: So what does that mean?

Bobby Lee: ...Easy...*Trixie comes out with a light blue poodle skirt and 50s popular girl wear, Twilight has a red poodle skirt and her usual shirt on, and is confused*

Trixie: Beedle dee, deedle dee, dee!

Twilight: *speaking* What's going on?

Bobby Lee: Beedle dee, deedle dee, Beedle dee, deedle dee,  
Dee!

Trixie: *seductive* Beedle dee, dee dee dee,

Bobby Lee: Two ladies.

Trixie: *seductive* Beedle dee, dee dee dee,

Cody: Two ladies?

Trixie: *Seductive*Beedle dee, dee dee dee,

Bobby Lee: And you're the only man,  
Yeah!

Trixie: Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

Bobby Lee: You'll like it.

Trixie: Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

B.L: They like it.

Trixie: Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

B.L: This two for one. *key change up one*

Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

Trixie: Two ladies.

B.L: Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

Twilight: Two ladies?

B.L: Beedle dee, dee dee dee,

Trixie: *flirtive to Cody* And he's the only man for-

B.L:Yeah!

Trixie: Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

Twilight: I don't get this.

B.L: Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

Trixie: *Seductive to Cody* I LOVE it.

B.L: Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

Trixie and B.L: This two for one.

*ANOTHER SURPRISE CAMEO! An absolutely scientific Sunset Shimmer! *Labcoats do wonders for her*

Sunset Shimmer: You see, It's academic.

*Techno music, ENGAGE as photo flashcards come in*  
S.S: While she does the cooking...

S.S: She'll make the bed.

Cody: I'd go out daily  
To earn the daily bread? (S.S: You've got it!)

B.L:But we've one thing in common,

B.L: *points to Cody* He...

Trixie: She...

Twilight: And me?

Trixie: The key,

B.L: Beedle dee, dee,

Twilight and S.S: The what?

B.L and Trixie: Beedle dee, dee, the key,

Cody: *getting the point!* Beedle dee, deedle dee, deedle dee, dee!

*All of a sudden, Cody's testosterone level goes through the roof!

B.L: C'mon Shimmer! Join in the fun!

S.S: Uuuh, no thank you, I'd like to keep my dignity if you don't mind.

B.L: Your loss! *The sheet comes in!*

*You can only imagine what goes on in the sheets*

B.L: You'd switch partners daily, To play as you'd please.

B.L: Twosies beats onesies,

Trixie: But nothing beats threes.  
B.L: I sleep in the middle,

Twilight: I'm left?

Trixie: And I'm right,

B.L and Cody: But there's room on the bottom  
If you drop in some night. (Cody: Hey! I think I get it!)

Trixie: Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

B.L: Two ladies.  
Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

Trixie: Two ladies.

Cody: Beedle dee, dee dee dee,  
And i'm the only man.

All: Yeah  
Trixie: Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

Cody; I like it,

Trixie: Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

B.L: They like it!

All: Beedle dee, dee dee dee...

All: This tow for one. *Final tap dancing scene*  
Beedle dee, deedle dee, deedle dee,  
Deedle dee, dee! *Song ends and we go back to normal*

Cody: Gee, Bobby! Thanks for that lesson!

B.L: No problem youngin' But if you REALLY want my opinion then...*looks left, right and left again and then whispers to Cody's ear* go for the one with the purple skin...

Cody: *whisper* But she's gettin' married!

B.L: Oh...then you're on your own here. *traffic light turns green* GREEN LIGHT PEOPLES! *Nascar's it!* NEXT STOP: THE WEDDING PARTY! *VROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!, Their off to the wedding, but like I said...are they too late?*

* * *

_Meanwhile...Applejack looks on as the guests continue piling on, she's strangely without any apple-related treats for a change...but that's not a concern...not yet at least._

* * *

Will our friends make it in time for the wedding? Will this fanfic reach 20,000 words? Will we ever find out Ambrose's friends on the other side? (PRIVATE INFORMATION!) Tune in...soon!

READ AND REVIEW!


	14. In Which Our Heroes Make the Wedding

William Regal: I think we've waited long enough for this chapter...so let's begin it.

* * *

*As you all know, Bobby Lee makes it to the wedding, but like I have been saying for the last 3 chapters, ARE THEY TOO LATE?...Well...*

Bobby Lee: Here ya are gentleman and lady-gentleman!

Discord: You mean, ladies and gentleman right?

Bobby Lee: What?...

Big Show: *the gang gets out* Thanks again Bobby!

Bobby Lee: Anytime my friend! *drives off, but first* Oh yeah...and one more thing...Good luck!...*drives off in the sunset!*

*The gang rush to the castle, it looks like they might just make it!...But...*

Paul Bearer: HAAAAAAAALLLLLLLTTTTTTT!

*The gang stops*

Paul Bearer: YOU SHALL NOT PASS MY UNDERTAKER! (AND KANE), UNLESS YOU ARE ON THE LIST!

Big Show: The list? WHAT list?

The Undertaker: The unholy list...of the wedding...*takes a good look*...Yes...intresting...oh dear...I am afraid you are not on the list.

*The gang gasps*

Paul Bearer: YOU WILL NOT PAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!, GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL!

Kane: *does his signature fire pose and...BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!* *Kane and Taker laugh with evil in them*

Twilight: *crying again* No...please...no...

Big Show: ...We came so close...

Fluttershy: We almost did it...

Discord: *blubbering like a coyote* WHY?! WHY! WHY! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *Garfield pats him on the back*

Garfield: There, there. It'll be alright. All we have to do is move to a new country, and change our names so no one will think we're illegal aliens.

Discord: ...*blubbers harder*

*WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!*

Big Show: The heck?

*That loud cry of halt is...APPLEJACK!*

Twilight: *happy* APPLEJACK!

Discord: Thank the lord, we're safe again!

Paul Bearer: *to Applejack* MY CHIIIIIILLLLD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Applejack: *threatingly to Paul Bearer* Cut the crap Paul, and let my friends in...

Paul Bearer: BUT THERE NOT ON THE LIST!

Big Show: Nonsense! She can join us!

*Applejack gets uncomfortable*

Applejack: I...I can't...

Big Show: You sure?

Applejack: ...Yes, yes i'm sure...

Big Show: ...Ok?

Kane: *checks the list...gasp, whispers to Taker* There ARE on the list! Their V.I.P's!

Undertaker: *Whispers to Kane* Well, how was I supposed to know?

Kane: *whispers to Taker* Just shut up and tell Bearer!

Undertaker: *whispers to Kane* Oh fine. *tells Bearer in a whisper* Their on the V.I.P list.

*The gang is about to walk home...but then...*

Paul Bearer: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTT!

Big Show: What now?

Paul Bearer: WE HAVE MADE AN ERROR OF JUDGEMENT...*Turns into a smile* YOU ARE ALLOWED IN THE CASTLE!

Big Show: WE ARE?! *The gang goes in, Show hugs Bearer* AW, THANK YOU MY BROTHER!

Paul Bearer: DO NOT THANK ME MANCHILD, THANK MY UNDERTAKER!

Kane: *ahem*

Paul Bearer: ...AND BROTHER KAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNEEEEEEE!

Kane: Thank you.

*But little do they know is that The Shield watching the whole thing*

Seth: *shakes Roman* Did you see that?! What a ripoff!

Dean: Don't worry Seth, when they find out the truth, everything will be all over. And Toontown will be ours!

Roman: It's a big castle too, so they'll NEVER find their way in there. *walkie talkie* Right Courtney, I mean, Princess Twilight?

"Twilight": *whispers to Roman quietly* Right.

Roman: *turns off walky talky* Now c'mon, let's go get ready. *The Shield excluding Dean Ambrose walk off*

Dean Ambrose: *walky talky* It's time...

"Twilight": Yeeeeesssss, It is...*the two evil laugh to absolutely no one's suspicion*

*A familar slow sounding orchestral tune plays, why it's the tune of the best song in MLP history, This Day Aria!, Grab out your candles and do that wave thingy they do during a slow song, oh yeah; and more thing, I'll be using a SPECIAL format for this song! Y'know; since you know how they do it in the MLP version, I won't do the normal actions!*

(COURTNEY)

This day is going to be perfect *looks at herself at the mirror*

The kind of day of which I've*twirls around* dreamed since I was small

Everybody will gather 'round, Say I look lovely in my gown

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!

(TWILIGHT SPARKLE) This day was going to be perfect...

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small

But instead of having cake *Cody puts his hand on Twilight's back*

With all my friends to celebrate

My wedding bells, may never ring for me at all…

(COURTNEY) I could care less about the dress

I won't partake in any cake

*Dean kicks the table*

Vows, well I'll be lying when I say

*to one Seth Rollins*

That through any kind of weather

I'll want us to be together

The truth is I don't care for him at all *Roman spears that same Rollins*

*pins him with her foot on top of Rollins* No I do not love the groom

In my heart there is no room *you can hear the evil coming from her*

*back to mirror* But I still want him to be all *animation error in eyes!* mine!

*MEANWHILE, BACK WITH OUR HEROES, THEY TRY TO FIND THEIR WAY TO THE CHURCH ROOM*

(BIG SHOW) We must hurry before it's too late

(CODY) Find a way to save the day

(FLUTTERSHY AND DISCORD) Hope, We'll be lying when we say

(GARFIELD AND TRIXIE) "We don't fear that we will lose him

To one who wants to use him

(TWILIGHT SPARKLE) Not care for, love, and cherish him each day" *Praying to Celestia*

For I oh so love the groom

All my thoughts he does consume

*We see Hogan, ready to aim and...*

Oh, Flash Sentry, I'll be there very soon *...catapults the gang and himself to the church*

*The orchestical music is switched to the start of The Shield's music, Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, SHIELD, it goes to heavy rock music, You can see The Shield walking with Courtney, And then there's Sentry already there, and ANOTHER SURPRISE CAMEO! DAMIEN SANDOW!*

(COURTNEY)Finally the moment has arrived

For me to be one VERY lucky bride

(THE SHIELD) NO, the wedding they won't make

(THE HEROES)He'll end up marrying a fake

(TWILIGHT)Flash Sentry will soon be…

Courtney: …mine, all mine. [evil laugh]

*Everyone looks confused, everyone that is except Damien Sandow*

Damien Sandow: Are you finished yet?

"Twilight": Yes sir.

Damien Sandow: Good...*Ahem* We are gathered here today to celebrate the holyment, of the marriage of Princess "Mi Amore" Twilight Sparkle, and her true love Flash Sentry...Now when two people get married...

*Heroes...and Applejack*

Big Show: *Whispers* We're here...

Twilight: *whispers* Yeah, But how are we gonna stop Courtney now?

Hulk Hogan: *Whispers* No worries brothers, I've got it all planned out.

Cody: *Whispers* What's the plan?

Garfield: *whispers* Is it lasagna?

Hulk Hogan: *Whispers* Actully, when the priest says "By the power vested in me" We run in and stop this thing.

Discord: *Whispers* Jeez, Forshadow much?

Fluttershy: *Whispers* What's that?

Trixie: *Whispers* The Great and Powerful Trixie...has no idea...

Hulk Hogan: *whispers* Shush! It's happening!

*Back to church room*

Damien Sandow: Do you Princess "Mi Amore" Twilight Sparkle, take thee Mr. Sentry to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for good or for bad, til death, do you part?

"Twilight": I do...

Seth: *crying, blows nose on tissue*

Damien Sandow: And do you Mr. Sentry, take Princess "Mi Amore" Twilight Sparkle to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Flash Sentry: I do...

D-Bryan: *celebrates* YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! *Sssssh!* *whispers* Oh...sorry.

Damien Sandow: ...Ok then...If anyone wishes to explain why these two should be not married at this time, speak now or forever hold your silence...Very well...then by the power...vested in me-

The Heroes: WAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!

*"Twilight", Flash Sentry and everyone else look in shock as The Heroes come in*

Big Show: WE OBJECT!

*Everyone gasps*

Damien Sandow: I knew someone would say so...and why is that?

* * *

Will our heroes sucessfully save the day? Or is it too little, too late?...TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT...AND READ AND REVIEW.


	15. In Which the Truth Set The World on Fire

Tazz: Dis chapter's gonna blow ya frickin' mind!

* * *

*As you know, last chapter* Our heroes somehow made it to the castle! Now is the time to hear what they have to say!*

Big Show: Sandow, I think I speak for everyone in this room today that when I say, that this is NOT the Twilight we know and love! *Crowd gasps*

"Twilight": Nonsense! I am the real Twilight! And i'll prove it too!...Friendship is the best medicine!

*Crickets*

Cody: Really?

Twilight: Let me better explain this to you Mr. Sandow...this so called, "Twilight"...is an imposter! *LE GASPS*

"Twilight": How DARE you call me an im- I mean...*fakes crying* Why must you people be so cruel?!

Discord: Because we know...that in reality, you are...*poofs off fake Twilight outfit* COURTNEY! (GASPS!)

Courtney: RIDICULOUS! ABSOLUTLY RI-...Ok, ok, You win! Alright? I am Courtney...*to Twilight* But guess...what?...I...am getting married...to your BOYFRIEND!...And it's legal...so...you're too late!...*Evil laugh*

Sandow: *off screen* No...*we turn to see him, he looks mad* You made yourself an a absolute ignoramus by posing as someone to make yourself look better in comparasion...well you know what I think?

Courtney: What?

Sandow: ...It's...it's shameful...And there is no way if you pardon my French, in HELL am I marrying you and Mr. Sentry, You're welcome!

*Courtney is just seething with rage now, Now The Shield has come in*

Damien Sandow: *sees the Shield. then sees Big Show, Discord and Cody*

Big Show: *to Ambrose* You started this...and now...we FINISH this!

Ambrose: *to Show* In your dreams Show.

*And then...all hell brakes loose, The Armor battle The Shield through the room, Show with Ambrose, Discord with Seth, Cody with Reigns, in the end, The Shield when Cody punches Roman Reigns hard*

Damien: *panicked* Um, Uh. *to Twilight and Flash Sentry* I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride! *Runs off*

Twilight: *to Flash Sentry* Don't ask, Just kiss me and it will be all over!

Flash Sentry: ...Uh...ok?...I don't know what's going on but...ok.

*Sentry and Twilight look at each other closely...they're about to kiss!...THEIR GONNA DO IT!...Wait!, Sentry then just drops Twilight to the ground!*

Flash Sentry; *Smug chuckle* Oh, Twilight... If only there was someone out there who really loved you...

Twilight: *Confused* What?...But...Flash...why?

Flash Sentry: *Smug* As I said...As thirteenth in line in Toontown's head of security, I didn't stand a chance. I knew...I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere...

Twilight: *Shooken* What are you talking about?

Flash Sentry: As heir, Courtney was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you? *heh* You were so desperate for love, You were willing to marry me, just like that...I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for you...

Twilight: *crying* Flash... No, stop.

Flash Sentry: But then you doomed yourself, and your so called friends were dumb enough to go after Courtney.

Courtney: *walks back in* Can't you see Twily?...This whole "wedding plot"...it was just...a plot...developed by me...Flash...and a special friend of your's.

Twilight: *shaking with sadness* N-n-n-no...p-p-p-please...

* * *

Discord: *to Applejack* C'mon Applejack, don'tcha wanna watch?

Applejack: *Whispers to Discord* I can't...

Discord: Why not?

Applejack: *Sniff* Because their gonna hate me for what i've done.

Discord: What are you saying?

Applejack: ...Discord...I'm the one who came up with this whole mess...

Discord: ...What?...Oooooooooh snap!

Applejack: Please don't tell anyone.

Discord: You're secret's safe with me...

*BNB comes in*

BNB: Uh, guys...I'm afraid i've got some bad news.

Discord: What's that?

BNB: Take a good look. *Discord and Applejack walk in, and oh lord what a hellhole this place has become, Twilight is an absolute wreck, Flash, Courtney and The Shield are nowhere to be found*

Discord: Oh...my...Trix...WHAT HAPPENED?

Big Show: You'll never believe what just happened Discord...

Discord: What?...What happened?...

Big Show: It's...*Shakes his head* It's too horrible for words...

Garfield: Flash dumped Twilight and was secretly working with Courtney and a supposed 3rd person this whole time!

Discord: WHAT?!

Garfield: It's true, Cody's so upset over this he's pissed off.

Cody: *angry as hell as Fluttershy and Trixie try to hold him back* WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH, I WANT HIM HERE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, YOU HEAR THAT?! AND I WILL MAKE THE HELL SURE THAT HE NEVER GETS WITHIN 20FT FROM TWILIGHT EVER AGAIN!, YOU DO NOT HURT A WOMAN LIKE THAT!, YOU HEAR ME?!

Big Show: Cody...It's all over...*Cody sees that Flash is gone...Cody goes from mad to sad in an instant, we turn to see Applejack is now the one sobbing, her friends come to comfort her*

Applejack: *sobbing* This is all my fault...all of it!...

Brodus Clay: It's not yo' fault the funk was broken son!

Santino Marella: No Cobra in the World would convict you!

Spongebob: This isn't your fault!

Twilight: Yeah Applejack...this isn't your fault...

*Then Garfield came in, looking puzzled and suspicious*

Garfield: Wait a minute...just what do you mean by this is all "your" fault?

Applejack: Oh, but it is...*she took an deep breath and finally let the truth out* I...am the one behind all this...*Everyone: *gasp*

Garfield: Wait...*Shocked* WHAT?!

Cody: *felt like he had been stabbed* ...Wait...it was you?...

Applejack: *nods, crying*

John Cena: *upset, can't believe what he heard* Say it ain't so Applejack...

*Randy Orton, The Miz, Spongebob and Triple H glare at Applejack in absolute disbelif, Applejack just nods, Orton sneaks a dissapointed glare at Applejack, The Miz storms off, Spongebob is still in absolute shock and Triple H...*

Triple H: *looks ashamed* That...and I can't believe i'm saying this...is horrible for business...*walks slowly away, but then...another surprise cameo, It's CM Punk, he looks mad*

CM Punk: *mad* ...You idiot...I hope you're happy with yourself...because, thanks to you...Courtney rules all...of Toontown now...

Applejack: *crying hard now* I know...And i'm sorry...

CM Punk: *pissed off* Sorry?...*Can't hold his rage any longer* SORRY?!...SORRY MEANS SHIT TO WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO TOONTOWN! YOU'RE THE NO GOOD TRAITOR WHO DID THIS TO YOUR FRIENDS...YOUR FAMILY...EVERYONE WHO SAID, YOU WERE AMAZING!...And you had to flush it all away...

Discord: Punk...Please...

CM Punk: OH NO BIG SHOW, OUR HOMES ARE BEING DESTROYED BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT, SHE COULD TIP-TOE HER WAY TO COURTNEY, SO SHE COULD BE RIGHT! *His body shaking with sadness and hate, all because of Applejack*

Discord: Punk, let's think about this now.

CM Punk: I'VE SEEN SOME PRETTY BAD THINGS IN MY LIFE, AND I'VE EVEN DONE THEM, HELL; I ATTACKED JERRY LAWLER AND GAVE HIM THAT STINKIN' HEART ATTACK!...BUT THIS?!...THIS IS THE WORST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN ANYONE DO!...YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO TOONTOWN!

Garfield: I knew it!...I knew she was up to something, I felt it in my gut!

Discord: Now everyone, Calm down!

CM Punk: *Screaming on the top of his lungs to Discord* CALM? HOW CAN WE BE FUCKING CALM WHEN THIS GIRL HAS DESTROYED ANY HOPE OF TOONTOWN COMING BACK TO LIFE?! SHE WAS WITH THOSE EVIL MANIAC PEOPLE THE WHOLE TIME!

Garfield: This is all her fault!

Fluttershy: *begging for them to stop* Please stop! I know she didn't mean too!

Pinkie Pie: *trying to give at least a glimmer of hope* Lay off her, I mean, besides; It made for good dinner theater!

CM Punk: ...You think i'm gonna listen to some ass-less ponies?...YOU SERIOUSLY THINK? I CAN HONESTLY, LISTEN TO TWO PONIES YAPPING AWAY ON HER LIGHT THAT?

*Then, something caught his attention, A scream from a girl, it wasn't a fangirl scream, it was an absolutely snapped off the edge screen, It's Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight: *ABSOLUTELY POSITIVILY PISSED THE HECK OFF* SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!...EVERYONE, JUST SHUT...THE FUCK...UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!

*Punk growls at Applejack then and Twilight, but has no choice but to accept*

CM Punk: *Sigh* Fine...*walks off, but first* But just so you know...you are now...public...enemy...number 1...*walks off*

*Applejack looks at Big Show, Cody, Trixie and Fluttershy and cries even harder*

Applejack: *sobbing, bloodshot eyes* I'm so...so...sorry for all this.

Big Show: I know Applejack...I know...it's ok.

Cody: We know you didn't mean this...

Trixie: The Great and Forgivable Trixie...doesn't think this is your fault.

Fluttershy: *hugs Applejack* We'll get through this...Right Discord?

Discord: *the ONLY chipper person in this place* Right!

*Twilight is just seething with fury though, for the first time; her life is flying by...a montage plays of all the great times Applejack and Twilight had, the laughs they laughed, the games they played, the fun they shared, the adventures they had...and obviously, people knew that Twilight could forgive her for this...right?...WRONG, Twilight has fire out of her eyes and storms in*'

Twilight: You...you...YOU BITCH! *bitch slaps Applejack and, OH MY LORD! IT'S A CATFIGHT, Well; mostly a beatdown really, Cody and Trixie hold Twilight back* HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!...LET ME GO, I WANT TO RIP HER HEAD OFF HER SKULL!

Cody: Twilight, Calm down!

Twilight: *punches Cody* YOU CALM DOWN!

Trixie: Twilight, that's quite enough! *Twilight zaps Trixie* OW!

Fluttershy: *panics* Oh this is terrible! Someone's gonna get hurt!

Discord: *crying* I WANT MY MOMMY!

Big Show: *scared for his life, never in all 41 years of his life has he been this scared in his entire life, then Bray Wyatt, like he did in Chapter 2 appears from out of nowhere* Wyatt! *hugs Bray Wyatt* Wyatt, I am so sorry! I failed you!

Bray Wyatt: You didn't fail me Show! You didn't!

Big Show: But, I failed the prophecy! *sigh* I guess i'm not a good chosen one after all.

Bray Wyatt: Nonsense my child...Drew McIntyre was chosen...and yet he failed.

Drew McIntyre: *off screen* I HEARD THAT!*

Big Show: *begging* Please Wyatt, you've got to hear me out! End this madness!

Bray Wyatt: Show...my manchild...this place is no place for you...you must go...

Big Show: *confused* What?

Bray Wyatt: You must go home Show...I'm afraid this place has grown much too dangerous...for you...to live in...

Big Show: *shaken* No...I don't want to go!

Bray Wyatt: I'm sorry Show...but it's time...

Big Show: *crying* Please...PLEASE WYATT!...LET ME STAY!

Bray Wyatt: IT'S NOT ALL THAT BAD SHOW...You completed your quest...and you seem fatigued from all this madness...

Big Show: *Crying harder now* But...Wyatt...my friends...Toontown...what will become of them?

Bray Wyatt: Nonsense my friend...you'll get to see them again...but it's time...to say goodbye...i'm sorry Show...it's over...

*Wyatt dissapears just like how he appears...by mystery*

Big Show: ...Well...I guess this is it...The end...The end...I must be strong...*sees everyone and walks up to them* Guys...*sees his friends*...I'm sorry...I can't stay...

Everyone but Twilight: *gasp* WHAT?

Big Show: I talked with Wyatt...*still raspy from all that crying* And he said that I can't stay here any longer...it's too dangerous...*Everyone looks miserable...except Twilight*

Discord: *hugs Show* Aaaaw, I'm gonna miss ya buddy...(B.S: Me too pal...Me too.)

Fluttershy: *hugs Show, crying* Me too...(B.S: I know Fluttershy...)

Trixie: *hugs Show as well* Thanks for everything man...(B.S: You're welcome)

Garfield: *hugs Show* Will you write me a postcard at least? (B.S: Maybe...)

Applejack: *hugs Show* Thanks for defending me Show... (B.S: That's what friends are for Applejack...that's what friends are for...)

*Cody comes in*

Cody: *crying himself* Show...I just want to let you know...if it weren't for you...we would have never made it this far in the first place...Thanks...*hugs Show for the longest time, now all that's left is Twilight Sparkle, but she's still pissed.*

Twilight: ...Go...

Big Show: What?

Twilight: Just...go...go tell your friends, that you failed them...I don't care anymore.

Big Show: But...but...what about your friends?

Twilight: ...I have no friends...and it's all thanks to Applejack...i'll never trust anyone...again...

* * *

Narrator: Well...*sniff* I guess i'll have to be the one who says it...THE...E-

Bray Wyatt: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!

Narrator: What?

* * *

Bray Wyatt: I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! *Everyone looks at Bray Wyatt*...SHOW...YOU CAN STAY! *Everyone but Twilight celebrates, but stop and then...*

Garfield: Uuuh, why?

Narrator: I just got a call! This fiction has been loved so much, We've been hired for 15 MORE CHAPTERS!

Bray Wyatt: Besides, I'VE JUST DISCOVERED...ANOTHER CHAPTER...OF THE PROPHECY! *DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN*

* * *

What is this 2nd chapter of the prophecy? Why Flash why? Will Twilight ever forgive Applejack for her actions? Tune in next time for the next awesome chapter of, BIG SHOW'S ENORMOUS ADVENTURE!* AND READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
